Twist in the Road
by CyanideButterfly
Summary: Kagome didn't go to save Sesshomaru after a battle, instead little Rin noticed something strange. Sesshomaru is the one who went to the rescue of Kagome, though he barely noticed her without being saturated in Inuyasha's scent. In a coma for three days, the daiyokai has yet to figure out how the girl got to be in such a predicament. Will she be able to she'd some light once awake?
1. Chapter 1

Dark, shining, mocha eyes stared down at the clump of cloth in the grass, matted, shredded, and dyed a terrible crimson color, still wet and reeking of iron. Looking up at the daiyokai who had stopped to stare at the cloth as well Rin clutched at her tiny heart feeling it squeeze tightly before pumping at a rapid pace. Though she feared not for her life.

"It would appear a villager got too close to either a wild animal or a yokai. Ignore it. Come Rin." He added with a turn when the girl made no motion to move. They had more ground to cover before night fall.

"Do not make yourself a bother to Lord Sesshomaru Rin! Follow him or be left behind we haven't time for your nonsense." Jakken said giving Rin a small yet sharp rap to the knee. The toad froze at the glace he received, icy, full of needles and not from a pair of golden eyes. Never had Jakken seen the girl glare, it stilled him. Sesshomaru stopped walking, a flash of annoyance on his face at his subordinates inability to keep up. His eyes widened a fraction, seeing the look on Rin's face; it was gone quicker than it appeared.  
Sesshomaru-sama, there are pieces of cloth all over the meadow but," Rin gulped not knowing how to string her words together. ", there are no. . .other pieces and." Carefully picking up the material, rubbing off some of the blood to reveal a once vibrant shade of yellow, Rin clutched it in her hand tightly. Tears threatened to well at her chocolate depths making Ah-Un give a strange grunt. "This is Kagome-chan's bag."

"Hn." Now that she mentioned it, the place did reek of the tag along miko, he over looked it before, as the scent of the hanyou didn't accompany it. Sesshomaru didn't have the time to deal with him today.

"Lord Sesshomaru has no time to deal with the ningen of the hanyou Rin. Nor does he want to." Jakken squawked finding his words. Ignoring Jakken, Rin turned her determined eyes up to her beloved Lord, the happy shine so typically there, gone, no trace of it in the depths of chocolate.

"Hn." Turning Sesshomaru began to follow the strip of cloth. Rin broke into a toothy grin clapping. She became solemn again though at the thought of what they might find. She didn't want Kagome-chan to be hurt. As they began to enter the brush Sesshomaru held up a hand, signaling for Rin to stop walking. Clutching at Jakken, despite his protest that he didn't want the blood of the ningen on him, Rin look at him with wide, terrified eyes.

Rin hadn't been wrong; the material did indeed belong to the bag of the miko. Shredded in large chunks, covered in blood, it appeared the miko had crawled, perhaps in hopes to hide under the brush from what harmed her. It hadn't been a yokai, Sesshomaru could tell, the only scent in the air, save for the girl's blood, was dirt, dirt and something Sesshomaru couldn't quite place.

"Jakken." Sesshomaru's voice low and stern brought the short followers out of their daze. "Take Rin back to Ah-Un in the clearing. Go back to the manor. This Sesshomaru will return before morning. With this amount of blood in the air any number of yokai could show." He left no room for questions as usual though that didn't stop Rin. Pulling his eyes down to her with a tug of his momoko, she looked to him, her question loud though not spoken at all.

"This Sesshomaru will do what he can without soiling himself with the scent of the miko." Rin nodded following Jakken. Turning back to the girl he moved the brush, his lip moving up in a sneer at the site of what he saw. A broken off arrow in her shoulder, high up away from the heart, barely missing the lung, multiple lacerations on her body, a particularly bad on across her stomach, where the most of the blood had probably come from. Sesshomaru had no desire to pick up the girl and spread her scent all over him.  
Letting his whip gather along his fingers Sesshomaru made quick work of slicing down branches, each full of thick leaves. Binding them together wit ha single strand of his hair, Sesshomaru picked up Kagome, the girl was light, impossible pale from blood loss, her unusual kimono almost shredded off her body. What of her skin could be seen lay covered in dirt and grime. As he picked her up Sesshomaru heard the pop of her shoulder rotating. It hadn't been in place apparently, though the other shoulder was in no position to be picked up.

Putting the girl down on the branches he had gathered Sesshomaru stared up at the sky for a moment. The girl was alive, though barely just. Her heart beat weak, her breath even more shallow than her heart. It would have almost been more worth it to simply kill her and be done with it. Sesshomaru knew though, Rin would never let him hear the end of it if this girl died.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Energy

Sesshomaru had been staring at the bloody ningen for the past half hour. On the branches Sesshomaru had drug Kagome to a secluded brook. After dumping the ningen in the little bit of clean water, watching as it ran red and pulling her back up on the branches, Sesshomaru glared at her. He saw no way around what had to happen. Looking around, using his sense to scan the area for any people or yokai alike, Sesshomaru stripped himself of his momoko, armor, and haori top. He wore a pain white one beneath it, and quickly pulled it off as well, shredding the fabric into strips with his claws.

Removing the materials of the girl's clothes that he had to, which wasn't much as most of it was gone, Sesshomaru fluidly cleaned the lacerations on her legs, spitting on it to add in the healing powers of his saliva before binding it with a strip of cloth. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl. She made no noise at all, no groan in pain, no sign that she felt anything, even in her weakened state. Pausing for a moment, checking for enemies once again, Sesshomaru heard the light, fluttery beat of the girl's heart. Why wasn't she showing any response at all? That was unnerving to the daiyokai.

Moving her, so he could pull the broken off arrow out of her shoulder, Sesshomaru realized why the girl made no motions as she were in pain, no noise at all. The ningen had a gash on the side of her head. "Hn." His claws were quickly becoming stained with the blood of the girl. Though he was used to having blood on his hands, he wasn't used to it being in a healing way. "This Sesshomaru was not meant to do such things." He muttered to himself reaching for the arrow. As his hand wrapped around the arrow Sesshomaru pulled it back at the sting of energy, dark, tainted. No wonder the wounds weren't healing properly.

Whoever had attached this girl had used weapons infused with, Sesshomaru grabbed the arrow once more having no other way of telling what kind of energy it was. Pulling the arrow out with a sharp yank Sesshomaru through it down, feeling the slight burn before his hand healed. There was no doubt about it now, miko energy laced the arrow. Strong energy too, stronger than that of the dead miko Inuyasha kept around. The wound in her shoulder began to bleed immediately and Sesshomaru knew, even if he couldn't heal the wound completely, he had to stop it form bleeding or the girl would die within minutes. Snaking out his tongue he ran it roughly over her shoulder, tasting her tongue on his palate, sweet, like cherries and coconut, Sesshomaru also tasted the bitterness of the energy.

As he finished the other side of her shoulder, the flesh wound closing so the bleeding stopped, Sesshomaru pulled away disgusted that he had just pressed his mouth to the ningen. Though nothing could be done about it now. Moving his attention to the wound on her side, Sesshomaru rolled Kagome over on his thigh so he could clean it thoroughly, picking out pieces of rock and sticks with his claws that had found it's way inside the wound. The wound didn't hit any of the girl's internal organs instead it had swiped her side, taking off the top layers of fleshing with the deep laceration it held. Cleaning it, Sesshomaru wrapped her tightly, as best he could mostly rolling her around on his legs, before standing up. It would have to make do. The healers back at the manor would be able to take much better care of the girl along with his jaki he had given her.

Gathering himself up replacing his haori and armor, Sesshomaru threw his momoko over the wet, yet blood free, girl before tossing her carefully over his shoulder. The momoko cushioning her enough so her body wouldn't sustain anymore damage. Gathering his cloud of energy around his feet, Sesshomaru was up in the air with the girl within moments. He could move much faster at this pace, the girl limp over his shoulder weighed no more than a few pounds to him, or so it seemed.

Darkness fell as Sesshomaru covered the sky. The taste of Kagome's blood still lingered in his mouth. Something about the energy disturbed him, it didn't seem to have anything to do with Naraku and Sesshomaru had noticed the ningen, usually loud and obnoxious with the hanyou who kept so many of the shards, had none. The possibility that who ever had done this to the girl, was working for Naraku. It he had a miko of that caliber on his side, one who could so easily kill one of their own, it was a dangerous combination.

Sesshomaru didn't bother himself with his half brother's affairs, though Naraku getting something as powerful as the Shikon Jewel was not something Sesshomaru wanted to happen. He had his lands to look after.

The screeches of yokai in the night didn't faze him, Sesshomaru traveled onward, until the wall surrounding his manor came into view and he began to descend. Coming upon the gate Sesshomaru glared at the men guarding it. They're attention snapped to him immediately, though it hadn't been quick enough for Sesshomaru. They should have sensed him coming long before he got there. How were these idiots supposed to protect him home while he was away.

"My lord." The one on the right. A kitsune by the name of Temai, one who typically didn't guard the gate. Temai typically positioned himself in the house, around Rin some where. Sesshomaru wasn't a fool, the Kitsune was young and saw the girl of a sister of sorts his attachment came with a price though. "Rin-sama asked me to stand here, await your arrival. She also asked me to inform you that she will no be sleeping until you assure her that." Temai's jaw stiffened a little, making Sesshomaru narrow his eyes in a glare. "Kagome-chan is alright."

"This Sesshomaru has the girl. Take her to the healers. Let them know she is not to be harmed. This Sesshomaru wants her stitched and healed as quickly as possibly." Sesshomaru let the wrapped up ningen slip off of his arm as he passed her to Temai. "This Sesshomaru is leaving it up to you. If the girl dies, Rin's happiness is in your hands." Temai nodded understanding his orders. Holding the girl in both hands, he quickly headed into the manor shouting at the healers, all of who were waiting their love for Rin driving them. Sesshomaru watched as they disappeared around the corner, the door to the house being held open by Jakken.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The other guard, Sesshomaru knew not his name gulped. He felt the daiyokai cut his eyes at him. He had often been on the receiving end up Sesshomaru's glares though none had been as potent as this one. Having used up all his tolerance with healing Kagome, Sesshomaru thrust his hand at the young yokai, smirking at the choking noise he made.

"The next time this Sesshomaru approaches this Sesshomaru expects you to know way before. No demon, human, or miko should ever get this close to this Sesshomaru's gate. Border patrol now until this Sesshomaru says otherwise. Send someone to take his place Jakken." Sesshomaru ordered throwing the young yokai down, though he was lucky to scramble away with his life. Sesshomaru made his way into the house, ascending the stairs quickly towards Rin's quarters. No doubt from the glow beneath the door the girl was indeed still awake.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Face Revealed

Opening the door to Rin's room Sesshomaru, though it didn't show on his face, was surprised at what he saw. The girl was not awake but asleep sitting up in her bed surrounded by drawings, one she probably did to try and keep herself awake. Most of them were of flowers, a few of Jakken and a distinct, terrible version of himself. She also had her gift from Kagome, a year or so ago, colors she called them.

Moving towards the girl, Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to be bugged in the morning because he didn't wake her up, at the flutter of her eyes Sesshomaru removed his hand.

"My lord?" Rin rubbed her eyes as she sat up a small yawn escaping her. "Did you take care of Kagome-chan? Is she alright?" Holding up a hand Sesshomaru silenced the girl, who eagerly awaited his answer.

"Hai this Sesshomaru took care of the ningen." Despite the awful taste it left in his mouth. "She is in the hands of the healers." Sesshomaru winced as Rin squealed in delight. Hating that high pitched noise she made.

"Kagome-chan is here?" Rin scrambled out of bed quickly her drawing's and covers going flying. "You didn't say that Kagome-chan was here." Rin pulled on her top kimono her feet padding down the hall in a flash to see Kagome. Sesshomaru knew it would be a waste of time anyway and Sesshomaru did not waste his breath on anyone, not even Rin.

Resigning himself to his quarters Sesshomaru gave no more thought to the ningen, he knew the healers would take ca of the girl as best they could. He told them to after all. Though he did not have high hopes for the girls survival. They had done a number on her, to the point where her own miko energy was gone. Sesshomaru knew that Rin wouldn't leave Kagome's bed side until she got better or was proclaimed dead. Sesshomaru frowned at the thought of the ningen dying. It would take its toll on Rin and that was nothing something he wanted.

As dawn came the next morning Sesshomaru sat up an ache beginning in his head from the happy chirping. He knew what today signaled. It marked the half way period of the lunar calendar and in 15 days time precisely there would be no moon in the sky. Sesshomaru hated this time of month, descending the stairs to the dining room table, Rin liked for him to eat with her despite that he rarely ate, Rin wasn't at the table awaiting. The girl rarely slept in she had become accustomed to waking up with Sesshomaru.

"Nami." Sesshomaru snatched the wrist of one of the hanyou's that worked as Rin's nanny and a cook. "Where is Rin?" Nami bowed at Sesshomaru, not meeting his eyes out of respect.

"She is with the girl my Lord. Rin-chan has been there all night and refuses to move." Nami bowed again as he let her go. Hearing this Sesshomaru stood up, heading for the secluded area in the back of the house in which his healers worked. As he drew close Sesshomaru could smell Kagome, hear her slight heart beat and the murmur of the healers.

Ending the door slightly Sesshomaru peered into the room. On one mat Kagome lay, three healers looking over her, changing her bandages. On another mat Rin sat quietly, dark rings under her eyes as she methodically washed out bloody bandages. Sesshomaru had never seen her sit so still, or quietly, not even when she was sick, the girl was constantly chattering away much like a squirrel.

This continued over the next three days. Rin only ate when Nami brought her food and only slept when she couldn't take it anymore and passed out on the mat she sat upon. Sesshomaru watched her each day, making sure that if things went awry he could get Rin before she broke down.

As the days had progressed so had Kagome's healing, her bleeding stopped on the second morning and with her passed out they had gotten her shoulder back into place. The healers assured Sesshomaru that with their watchfulness, and the salve he had provided one night after Rin passed out, that Kagome would make it.

Sitting in his study scrolls around him, Sesshomaru stared at the arrow he had recovered. The same one he had yanked from Kagome's shoulder. The tip lay unchipped, made from pure obsidian shined to perfect with an oil. Not even the blood had stained it. Whoever had made it gave special attention to the arrows, after all obsidian wasn't something easily found.

Twirling the arrow between his claws Sesshomaru looked closely at the base of the arrow, sniffing at it. There was no doubt about it. It was bamboo. Why bamboo? There were plenty of stronger, better types of wood all over Japan, some cultivated specifically for arrows. Who would choose bambo?

"Jakken." Sesshomaru didn't have to raise his voice, not even a fragment. He knew the little toad, no matter where in the manor he was, would here. After all having Sesshomaru yell at him was not something Jakken wanted to happen. A slight knock at the door happened before Jakken slid it open, bowing low his head disappearing below the desk Sesshomaru sat behind.

"My lord? You called for me?" Jakken asked his head popping back up over the desk as he pulled out of the bow.

"Get me Temai. Tell him to bring Kabu and Yuko with him as well." Sesshomaru said resting his head on his hands. They were some of his best warriors. If they couldn't make out an idea of the arrow with him Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do.

Moments later all three of the men Sesshomaru had called for were inspecting the arrow. All seemed stumped. Temai picked up the arrow, turning it carefully. The binding was in traditional leather, but the rest, there wasn't a thing traditional about it. The end also had a clean snap, it had been broken off on purpose.

"You didn't find the other half of the arrow near the girl did you my Lord?" Temai asked putting the arrow down only to have Yuko pick it up. Sesshomaru shook his head at Temai, sitting up. His mind had already come to the conclusion that Temai's had.

"Someone broke the arrow off in the girl. Why would someone do that though?" Yuko asked passing the arrow to Kabu who didn't want to touch it, from the look on his face Sesshomaru assumed it was because the arrow held lingering traces of miko energy. Kabu didn't make it a secret that he detested all miko's though most yokai would if miko's had killed their mate.

"To hide the feathers." Sesshomaru said simply. Temai nodded understanding the rationing behind this. "Most feathers will give away who the maker of the arrows is." Kabu placed the arrow down, staring at it. Sesshomaru leaned forward as he continued to speak. "What this Sesshomaru needs is you three to gather information in the least ," Sesshomaru paused. ",conspicuous way possible. Make all deaths look as if they're natural. Ask about any strong miko's or anyone who makes unique arrows. The ningen might not remember." All three of them nodded leaving Sesshomaru's study. He didn't get much peace though as Rin burst in the room.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! She's awake." The look on her face was pure happiness. "Kagome-chan is awake and talking. The healers haven't asked her to sit up or walk yet but she's awake." Rin clapped her hands before tugging on Sesshomaru's claws as he got to his feet. The girl happily led him down to the healers where Kagome indeed was awake talking with the healers, propped up on a large amount of pillow, a bandage still around her head. Her normally vivid and calculating brown eyes looked a little hazy.

"My Lord." Name bowed as she stopped him, just outside the room. She had been helping the nurses per Rin's request. "It would appear that she doesn't remember much from the event. We are unsure if her memory will return." Rin rushed to Kagome sitting at the end of the mat. Kagome smile at the young girl.

"How much does she remember though? This Sesshomaru intends to find out" Sesshomaru inquired as he stepped into the room better. "Miko tell this Sesshomaru what you recall."

"Tell who?" Kagome asked looking up at Sesshomaru. "Tell you? Why do you refer to yourself in such fashion?" Kagome asked shocking all of the nurses making Rin giggle. "It makes you sound silly." Kagome added taking a bite of the soup one of the nurses offered. Sesshomaru growled making a move to lunge.

"My Lord she knows not what she says." Nami urged him, her green eyes wide, orange hair framed her oval face. Sesshomaru glared down at Nami but accepted her words. Kagome probably didn't know who he was, though he would not be insulted.

"No.." Kagome looked down at her bandaged hand that lay in a sling for her shoulders sake. "I do know what I'm saying. I just always wanted to tell him that." Nami's eyes widened as she hadn't been expecting that. "There isn't much to tell, the last thing I remember is wandering into an unknown village with Inuyasha, following a strange jewel shard."

"Let's get one thing clear, I want this known from the beginning." The deep alto voice was smooth and clear as a bell. "I do not work for you. I will not be giving you an jewel shards that I have collected, not that the little girl had any. I am not a clay pot or a lesser demon bound to you." Naraku's eyes widened in humor as Kagura growled at the newcomer. "There is a war coming though and I have decided which side I am on." Lavender colored miko energy, so different from typical pink enegery crackled as a tentical shot at her testingly.

"Kukukuku." Dark laughter echoed from the chair Naraku deemed his throne. Kagura's frown vanishedat how easily the miko deflected him though there was something strange about the energy she radiated. "You are right about this war, yet you could not kill a key member of it. What use are you to me?" Naraku asked coming from the shadows a gnarly purple and black vein like crack coming down the side of his face, it pulsated grotesquely.

Lifting up her face, revealing a beautiful pale complexion, round with small ruby lips and big sea foam green eyes with a cascade of straight golden blonde hair to frame it all. Her ears tapered at the end, making Kagura narrow her eyes and motion silently to Kanna.

"The jewel shards have slowly begun to change your qi haven't they? You need someone to absorb that dangerous energy don't you?" Her voice was low, almost seductive. "I'm one of the only two people who can do that and you know it." Naraku's eyes narrowed in distrust, though he trusted no one. He didn't like that this newcomer knew so much.

"We shall see what use you are Sayuri-san." He said waving his hand to let her know she was free to go. Everyone in the room knew though, this miko would come and go as she pleased.


	4. Chapter 4: What Happened?

The women sat, cluttered around Kagome as she explained what had happened to her as best she could, or rather what she remembered of the occasion. Nami and Rin, though there was a difference in physical appearance, looked the same, wide eyed. As if Kagome were telling the most thrilling adventure that, they had heard in awhile.

Kagome rubbed her forehead with her free hand, her eyes closed as she tried to recall every little detail. She wasn't sure what could be of importance and what wasn't. It didn't help that Sesshomaru stood, looming over her calculating every detail of what she said.

"Miroku had heard of a distant little village on the border of the Southern and Eastern lands where they had a woman with a strange jewel in her forehead and hand that helped her tell the future. Of course we assumed she had jewel shards." Kagome explained, Sesshomaru just gave her a nod. It was the conclusion most people would have come to including himself. "What we weren't expecting was for this village to be inside of a mountain."

"Inside of a mountain? How is that possible? What sort of crops could they grow?" Nami asked confused. Kagome smiled she had thought the same thing when Miroku explained it.

"Apparently with the help of her foresight," It was clear that Kagome didn't believe in the woman's abilities. ", their deighty had the ability to know that they would be safest in the mountain. Along the mountainside, they set up a very good rice farm. Their cattle even graze and live along the mountain. There is only one entrance to their village and it is guarded day and night."

"They use the minerals inside the mountain to make weapons do they not?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome who looked up at him surprised, giving a little nod.

"Yes that's how they make money to trade for things. Everything they make is guaranteed to cut through even the strongest of metals. That is what they say we didn't have a moment to find that out though. They ushered us into the mountain to see Lady Miru when they found out who I was. She had been expecting us apparently." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe that she truly has the ability of foresight?" Sesshomaru asked a brow arched. Kagome smirked looking up at him. He didn't think anyone could see into the future though that didn't mean Kagome couldn't have the wool pulled over her eyes.

"No, I don't believe she can. I think that if you stand outside you can see someone coming from miles away." Kagome explained before going back to her story. "It turned out that she didn't have jewel shards." Kagome's brow furrowed trying to recall the jewel she had seen. "I don't know exactly what she had they looked like ordinary rubies and yet." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it possible that she had jewel shards? Perhaps hidden ones?" Sesshomaru inquire though Kagome shook her head before he could finish his sentence. "You are so sure?" He added eyes narrowed.

"There were no jewel shards. I even used a little bit of my miko energy to try sense the jewel shards. There weren't any. On top of it all, the woman had a tremendous amount of energy coming off her. Energy I don't think she knew was there. The woman was old, lined face with crooked hands. When I sent my energy out she didn't even flinch. I think she's just been using her energy in a different way."

"But Kagome-chan, how did you end up in the forest?" Rin asked voicing the question that everyone was thinking. "The mountain you are speaking of is a fair bit from where we found you." Rin pointed out.

"On top of that the hanyou was no where near you. How did you get there?" Sesshomaru questioned his eyes narrowed.

"Did the two of you have a fight?" Nami asked. She had heard Rin tell many stories about Kagome and Inuyasha having fights. Though it wasn't a conversation they had lightly, talk of Sesshomaru's half brother was likely to make him upset if he found out.

"I can't remember." Kagome said closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The last thing I remember is leaving the village with Inuyasha and the rest. We were escorted out of the mountain and down the side of the mountain. After that, it's all a little hazy." Kagome admitted her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"What are we going to do Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked looking up at him. It was clear, from the determination in her eyes she expected him to do something about it all. Sesshomaru opened his mouth before closing it again. He wanted to tell Rin that it was none of their business; the stupid ningen had gotten herself into a situation. He wasn't obliged to help her at all. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't let his ward down like that though.

"This Sesshomaru will send out a few men to see about this village in the mountain. If what the miko says is true, they should easily be able to find out what happened, to a point." Sesshomaru said tight lipped. Rin smiled bright at him glad he was doing something about it all.

"That's not necessary." Sesshomaru held up his hand at Kagome's words. She glared at him. Kagome didn't want to take any help from him.

"It will be done for this Sesshomaru's sake just as well as yours. This Sesshomaru wants to know what happened. If there is another enemy we should know about, this Sesshomaru will know about it." Kagome sat back against the pillows. A little more comfortable with that thought looming. She didn't want to be in any further debt to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would kill her.

"We should be more worried about how Kagome-san is rather than what happened. It can't be good to strain her trying to remember all of these details." Sakura spoke up. She was the head healer, though not the oldest by far. Rubbing her hands off on a towel, she looked at them all. "When her memory returns, and I am positive that it will, you can grill her all you want Sesshomaru-sama." Sakura added.

"Do you think you will be able to stand Kagome-san?" Nami asked. The young hanyou had been feeding her all of the soup throughout the story. Like Rin, Nami had taken quite a liking to Kagome, it showed on her face.

"Perhaps, my legs feel fine." Kagome said pulling her knees up under herself so she could stand up with a bit of help. Kagome was right, nothing seemed wrong with her legs, unknown to them all she had begun to mend. Miko energy, at a faster rate than normal, was knitting the girl back together again on top of what the healers had done. Already her shoulder no longer ached Kagome was sure she'd be able to make it.

"Careful Kagome-chan!" Rin urged helping her to her feet. "You just got better you don't want to extort yourself now." Nami, Sakura, and Kagome all giggled at the little girl who looked confused. "What are you guys laughing at?" She pouted.

"Exert Rin-chan." Kagome explained as she stopped laughing. "You just used the wrong word honey. It made your sentence sound funny is all."

"Don't pout Rin-chan." Nami urged kneeling to be at her level. "No one says you have to speak perfectly all the time." All three of the girls stopped at her words and glanced at Sesshomaru. Kagome and Nami burst into silent giggles at the lazy glare Sesshomaru shot them. Rin herself snickered though behind her hand. "Kagome-san and I don't expect that anyway." Nami amended.

"You should Nami, Rin is this-," Sesshomaru stopped at the smirk forming on Kagome's lips. He glared at her. "My ward and is expected to have the best education. Rin. Go with Nami and resume your studies." He instructed. Both girls hung their head making Kagome wonder how old Nami was. Probably not much older than 100.

"And what of me Lord Sesshomaru? Are you going to send me off to do some studying as well or shall I. . ." Kagome's words were cut off by a sharp growl and the icy glare of Sesshomaru. Kagome stumbled backwards until she hit the wall, gasping as Sesshomaru wrapped his hand tightly around her neck, his claws pricking at the skin of her throat.

"Know this miko." Sesshomaru spat, his eyes narrowing, pink rising around the edges. "You are here because MY ward holds a liking for you and asked me to help. You will not insult me anymore. You are a guest in this house. You owe your life to me. Remember that." On that note Sesshomaru dropped Kagome to the floor, leaving in a turn of material.

Coughing Kagome rubbed her throat as he walked away wiping at the tears that had formed from being throttled. It was then that Kagome noticed she was using both of her hands. Wide eyed Kagome carefully rotated her shoulder. There lay a pinch of stiffness that made her wince other than that, it felt fine. Pulling herself up slowly Kagome blushed at the pitiful look Sakura gave her. Kagome had forgotten about her.

"Is there a place I can go, within permission, and be alone for a little while?" Kagome asked softly, her voice a little rough.

"Hai, of course." Sakura said in a sweet voice, her eyes held a mass amount of sympathy for Kagome. "If you will follow me, I'll take you out to the gardens. No one will bother you there." Sakura assured her a smile reaching her grey eyes.

"Thank you Sakura-san for everything. I don't know where I would be without you." Kagome murmured following the girl quietly. Sakura said nothing, just nodded as she walked. Kagome stared at the hem of Sakura's kimono as they walked.

"Sesshomaru-sama isn't that bad Kagome-san." Sakura said quietly as she slid open the door for Kagome. "You just have to understand how he is." She added kindly. Looking at her, not being able to tell what kind of yokai Sakura was, Kagome gave a stiff smile though shook her head.

"I don't think things will change between your Lord and me. That is fine with me though. Some people were not meant to be friends. Some people were not meant to have friends." Kagome assured Sakura and stepped out into the garden. As expected the garden was lovely, carefully cultivated with different fruit trees, cherry blossom trees, and so many different flowers that Kagome was positive came from Rin's influence. Finding a little brook Kagome followed it for a few minutes before nestling herself under a sakura tree, smiling at the flowers that fell every now and then.

"You said if you could fly, you would never come back here. You aimed for that blue, blue sky." Kagome sang softly. It was one of her favorite songs from her time. Kagome wasn't one of the best singers but it didn't stop her from singing. She sang to Shippou all the time. At the thought of the little yokai's name, Kagome gasped a flash of a memory coming to her.


	5. Chapter 5: Inuyasha

Drip. Drip. Dripdrip. Drip.

Trying to pick up his head Inuyasha couldn't, it lolled around on his shoulders, from one side to the other feeling as if it were made of lead. Every part of him hurt. He felt weak. Unbelievably weak. A bad smell came to his nose. That of dingy stone, mold, and rotten fish. His back was soaked, his haori against his back, though whether it was from water or blood Inuyasha didn't know.

His lips were chapped even though he pushed his tongue out, with great effort, it didn't make it better. His tongue felt just as dry as his lips. Inuyasha wasn't even sure he would be able to open his eyes. Inuyasha tried, hoping that if he did some sense of where he was would come to him. Nothing happened though, Inuyasha had simply been lifting up his eyebrows. Gritting his teeth, or feeling as if he were gritting his teeth, Inuyasha tried to move each of his limbs. The clank of chains resounded as he did. Thrusting himself foreward to no prevail Inuyasha sighed, slowly trying to open his eyes again.

"It's no use." The voice that called out to him was weak, Inuyasha had a hard time making out who it was. "They've done something to our eyes. Glue perhaps." The voice paused coughing horrendously. Inuyasha felt sickened as the smell of blood filled the air. "You won't be able to open your eyes or move until they get us down."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked angrily, not surprised to find that his voice was just as weak as the others. Very gravel like. The moment he spoke needles of hunger and dryness hit his throat, making it hard to swallow.

"You don't remember?" Another voice, different, female. Was it Kagome? Sango perhaps? Sniffing the air Inuyasha tried to determine who it was. Inuyasha didn't have time to focus on that though. He couldn't remember what had happened, couldn't remember anything except that stupid mountain. Inuyasha felt sleep begin to prick at the back of his mind. He didn't want to go to sleep. He had to remember. . .

(Kagome)

Fire. There was fire every where. Why was there so much fire? Kagome couldn't remember. Kagome felt the hot tears run down her cheeks as the memory of the little yokai came back to her in snippets. Images of him standing in front of her, his little body covered in blood releasing his fox fire. That explained all of the flames.

Kagome covered her ears, as if it would block out the memories that were coming back to her. Shippou standing tall, proudly as she scrambled on the ground, telling her to run. Closing her eyes tightly Kagome flinched at the sound of his little screams after Kagome had started to run, then the feel of his lifeless body, blood splattered all over her. Kagome shook her head, she didn't want to remember any of this, didn't want to remember how she had gone back for him.

Kagome hiccupped, wiping furiously at the hot tears on her cheeks. Balling up her fist Kagome slammed her fist into the soft earth. She was angry at herself. Angry for not protecting him, angry for not remembering, angry that she wasn't strong enough. Why couldn't she remember? Was Shippou even dead?

"Why?" Kagome asked softly, hunched over her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Why did this happen? It wasn't Naraku, so who would have done something like this?" Asking herself didn't help. Kagome knew it wasn't Kikyo, even if she wanted to steal Kagome's soul, and Inuyasha, she wouldn't have killed Shippou. Even if Inuyasha had lost control Kagome would have protected Shippou.

"Why are you crying? It can't be all that bad. Unless you're in pain. Would you like me to fetch Sakura for you?" Kagome was surprised to hear a voice and she hurriedly wiped at tears, smearing dirt on her face as she turned to look at who it was that had spoken. The fox yokai, making fresh tears come to her eyes at the thought of Shippou again, was handsome with brown hair, hazel eyes and a strong jaw. He appeared to be a little older than Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" Kagome sniffled. "And no, I don't need you to find Sakura for me. I'm not in any physical pain." She added wiping at her face once more. Temai gave Kagome a charming smile sitting down beside her.

"If that's the case why don't you tell me what kind of pain you are in. Why is it that you are crying?" Temai prompted her gently with a nudge when Kagome was quiet for a moment. Kagome took in a deep breath, she didn't want to break down not in front of a stranger. "It's okay. If I didn't want to listen I wouldn't offer." He added compassionately.

"He tried to protect me." Kagome's emotions began to bubble fresh tears threatening. "I let him die." Kagome sobbed not being able to keep it in . "He tried to protect me and I let him die. I don't know why. I don't know what happened or who it was but." Kagome's chest heaved sobs wracking her body until she couldn't see straight anymore.

"Hey, hey." Temai wrapped an arm around her carefully, the other one joining it as Kagome pressed herself into his chest. He didn't once tell her to calm down. Figuring it was best to get her tears out. "If you can't remember who is to say that you're to blame?" Temai asked hoping to soothe the girl, he hated crying women, they unnerved him. Kagome shook in his arms as if she were freezing in her skin. His words did little to comfort her guit but she stopped sobbing.

"How do I know that it wasn't because of me?" Kagome asked looking up at him. Temai couldn't help but notice, tears and all, with little dirt smudges, how pretty Kagome was. "If I can't remember it goes either way." Temai shook his head, forcing Kagome to look him in the eye.

"You can't think like that Kagome. When you get your memory back you will see. Then you'll be angry for beating yourself up. Just watch and see." He poked her nose gently giving her a wink.

"But what am I going to do? My heart hurts and it's filled with all this guilt." Kagome was beginning to blubber. "I just, I just, I just." Words weren't forming but new tears were. All stopped though when Temai pressed his lips to hers softly before pulling away a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Why did you do that?" Kagome asked softly a blush rapidly forming on her cheeks as she untwined herself from him.

"Why not kiss a pretty girl? Especially if it shuts her up." Kagome gasped taking a swipe at him, mostly out of humor. Temai dodged it easily as he grinned standing up, his arms behind his head casually. "I'll see you when I get back, ne Kagome-chan?" He asked giving her another wink as he walked back inside leaving her blinking in confusion.

"What do you mean when you get back?" Kagome called out pulling herself up. "Where are you going?" She asked though it was useless Temai had already disappearing inside the manor. Kagome slumped against the tree a pout on her face. "It's not nice to kiss and run." Kagome added picking up a blossom. Though she didn't know Temai, Kagome couldn't deny how her heart had pounded. She loved Inuyasha though. Kagome was sure of that. She loved Inuyasha, didn't she?

"Ne, Rin0chan you were right about us finding something interesting if we came out to the garden." Nami giggled drawing Kagome's attention to where the two girls had been huddled, watching from the safety of the manor. "I wasn't expecting to find Temai-kun kissing Kagome-chan though. I thought you just wanted to pick flowers." Nami admitted.

"I did just want to pick flowers." Rin giggled. "But finding Kagome-chan out here with Tem-kun was much better." Rin agreed. Immediately Kagome's blush returned and she began to stutter.

"No, no it's not like that at all." Nami grinned moving beside Kagome, sitting so she could saddle up next to her. A sly look pulling on the pretty hanyou's face.

"You're saying that you didn't come out here to be alone with Temai-kun?" Nami asked as Rin sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Of course I didn't." Kagome said furiously with a shake of her head. "Why would you think I'd be out here for that? There is someone else I love. I wouldn't be kissing other guys." Kagome trailed off as her blush got worse under Nami's gaze.

"So you're saying that you didn't like the kiss? That it didn't make your little heart go pitter patter?" Nami urged licking her lips at the possibility of a good piece of gossip. Kagome hurriedly shook her head not able to answer.

"That's right Nami-san. I believe Gome-chan." Rin spoke up a confident look on her face as she gave a single nod. "Kagome-chan is in love with Inuyasha." Rin added. Nami shrugged her shoulders picking up one of the blossoms that had fallen.

"You might be right about that Rin-chan but there is no denying what my ears have heard." Nami said and leaned in close to Kagome. "Ne, ne, ne. Tell me. Was it nice? Kissing Temai-kun?" Nami asked her eyes wide hunting for any trace of information on Kagome's face. Kagome opened and closed her mouth. Looking down so her ebony bangs covered her cherry face.

"I don't know. I don't have much to compare it too." Kagome admitted before Nami began to question her. She wanted to know exactly what Kagome meant by that. Unknown to all three of the girls, who sat, chatting about different things when Nami was done questioning Kagome, Sesshomaru had seen and heard the whole thing. Something bugged him about the whole situation. Why would Temai be kissing a ningen? It didn't bode well with him.


	6. Chapter 6: Sesshomaru has a Grandmother?

"Why don't you teach Rin about flower arranging while we're out here Nami-san? That way at least we can tell Sesshomaru-sama that she learned something." Kagome suggested Rin's eyes lighting up with the prospect.

"That is a good idea." Nami agreed rubbing her chin, a smile spreading across her face, fangs glinting out. "We could even put some out on the dinner table." Nami added.

"Can we? Can we really?" Rin asked clutching her tiny hands together beneath her chin. "Please Kagome-chan?" Her eyes, big, pleading with her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders trying not to laugh at the little girl.

"Why are you asking me Rin-chan?" Kagome questioned. "You're more the lady of the house than I am. I'm just a guest here." Kagome pointed out swallowing uneasily at the flash of Sesshomaru's words. "Flower arranging is easy." Kagome went on changing the subject. "You pick a main flower, a special one, and add others to accentuate it's beauty."

"I can do that." Rin proclaimed scuttling to her feet before running off to find the perfect flower. "Come on Nami! Help me!" Rin urged making the young maid shake her head, though she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she stood up.

"You to Kagome-san. If I have to help so do you. Flower arranging was your idea after all." Nami smirked. For the next two hours each of the girl's made their own bouquet to arrange at the dinner table, Rin's being the largest and prettiest.

"Do you think Sesshomaru-sama will like them?" Rin asked as Nami put each of the bouquets down on the table.

"I don't know Rin-chan." Nami's voice was cautious and had become obvious to Kagome that she didn't want to answer the girl directly. "Perhaps he will. You need to go wash up for lunch though and Kagome-san needs to go see Misso-sama so she'll have something to wear." Nami said changing the subject quickly. "Go." She added a sternness drawing up in her voice.

"I need to go see who?" Kagome asked feeling lost as Rin trudged up the stairs, muttering about how she wanted to go see Misso-sama. Rin listened to Nami regardless.

"Misso-sama. She will have something for you to wear, that or she'll get something for you to wear. After all Sesshomaru-sama will expect you to be presentable as he does Rin." Nami explained giving Kagome a dubious look. "He is Lord of the Western Lands after all." Kagome looked down at herself, feeling a little offended. It wasn't as if she had a choice in what to wear. They had given her what they could, a plain blue set of hamako pants and a white haori, as Kagome had refused the pink set.

"You think Misso-sama will have something?" Kagome inquired following Nami past the kitchen to the far corner of the manor. "If she is here I doubt she had anything for me."

"Iie, you never know with Misso-sama, she does surprise us from time to time." Nami sighed coming to an old door. Kagome shivered, the corridor was dark, musty. "My apologies, Misso-sama requires it to be cold for the room in which she dyes is extremely hot."

"She dyes her own silk?" Kagome asked dumbfounded as Nami slid open the door. "But why?" She added.

"So I can make the exact colors that I want instead of trying to look for a silk seller with the colors I want." The voice that answered Kagome was aged, though held a certain youthful spark to it, as if she weren't old at all. "I thought I heard your knuckles Nami." Kagome looked around for the woman but couldn't find her. She almost screamed when someone hopped up on the table. The woman's silver hair was pulled into a tight, severe bun at the back of her head. Her eyes, though small, were bright gold with smile lines. The crescent moon on her forehead a vibrant crimson.

"You must be the girl my cute grandson saved because of Rin." Kagome's questions were answered before she even got them out. Kagome didn't have much time to think about it though as Misso began to poke and prod at her. "Where are your curves girl? You have them hidden." Kagome froze letting out a squeal. "There they are! ah Nami she has good curves for a ningen." Misso grinned at Nami who giggled while Kagome pushed Misso's hands away from her bosom, her face bright red.

"I'll leave her to you then Misso-sama." With that Nami moved to leave the room.

"Wait, wait, wait, Nami-san, you are going to leave me here with. . ." Kagome gulped holding her chest protectively, looking at Misso.

"Hai. You will be fine trust me. Misso-sama knows what she is doing and means well." Nami assured her with a grin. Kagome received a light smack to the arm from Misso, her hands falling to her hips a silver eyebrow arched.

"It's not m fault you hide your curves girl. Trust me there is no one within a 100 leagues better to make you a kimono than myself." Misso added swiftly hopping off of the table, her feet making a small tap. "Follow me. We will find something for you to wear to make my grandson drool." The woman giggled playfully, horrifying Kagome.

"I don't want to make him drool." Kagome protested her brow furrowed. She didn't know this woman, didn't know if she was Inuyasha's grandmother as well as Sesshomaru's or just Sesshomaru's.

"Eh, are you telling me that you don't find my grandson attractive? The powerful Lord of the Western Lands isn't attractive to you?" Misso asked a sly look on her face. Kagome began to shake her head immediately her face turning red.

"I. No. That's not what I meant at all. Sesshomaru just isn't." Kagome didn't know how to explain it instead she heard Misso laughing at her. The woman touched her shoulder lightly.

"Calm down. I was just teasing you." Misso said before turning to touch her different silks. "Perhaps a deep navy, or a jade to go with the green undertones in your eyes. Ah, this will do nicely." Kagome's eyes had begun to wonder though they drew back to Misso and the silk.

"Why that one?" Kagome asked as respectfully as she could. Her full attention on Misso as she began to cut and stitch the fabric quickly, using her yokai speed. Misso said nothing, her mouth full of pins as she worked. When she finished, after sewing a jade two inch thick hem around the entire thing, Misso held it up.

"This is the exact shade of pink as your lips, the hade goes with it as the color's opposite while enhancing your eyes. The design is simple." Misso explained as she began to cut out snippets of lavender, violet, navy, and light blue silk. Kagome watched, surprised at how quickly Misso did it all.

"What are all of these for?" Kagome asked watching as Misso began to twist them so they appeared to blend in, the colors almost mixing.

"These will be on the branch I'll pant up the side of the kimono." Misso explained finishing the last of them all in different sizes.

"You really have an eye for color Misso-sama." Kagome almost swooned with happiness as she watched the little Inuyokai work. "Where did you learn this?" Misso fluidly painted on a twisted, beautiful branch a knowing smile on her face at Kagome's question, as if she had been expecting it.

"I've always been good with colors. That's probably why my mother named me Karafuru." Misso explained. "She always had a gift for these sort of things." Kagome looked at Misso confused. The woman had just said her name was Karafuru, though Nami had said her name was Misso.

"Forgive me but I thought Nami said your name was Misso-sama." It wasn't exactly question but Misso seemed to get the point smiling at Kagome kindly.

"Everyone calls me Misso. After I married Sesshomaru's grandfather, Inu no Musso, they called me Misso, as his partner. Everyone except Musso he still called me Kara right up until he died." Kagome smiled at her, sitting eagerly next to the little old woman.

"I would love to hear more about him. . . Kara." Kara shot her a questioning look. "How did the two of you meet?"

"Why would a young soul like yourself want to know about two old yokai's that lived over a thousand years ago?"

"Why wouldn't I want to know? Was Sesshomaru's grandfather as lively and kind as his grandson?" Misso laughed catching on to what Kagome meant and nodded eagerly.

"More so! The first 10 years of our being mated he barely said forty words to me. After Taisho came thing got better. He was a good husband, a fair ruler and always honored the bounds of our arrangement."

"Your arrangement? Did you two not choose to marry erh mate?" Kagome asked she thought all yokai chose who they mated.

"We didn't have a choice, royal's couldn't marry lower yokai at least not then and the pickings for inuyokai were slim. It wasn't as if we hated on another though, on the contrary we had been raised with the knowledge of our betrothal." As she finished painting the silk and sewing the flowers on Kara held it up to the light. Once more on the table top Kara beckoned Kagome closer to her for a comparison.

"Is it finished?" Kara nodded to her happily. "Do you think I'm pretty enough to wear a kimono such as this?" Kara waved her hand dismissing Kagome's words urging the silk at her.

"Trivial matters my dear. Besides I thought you didn't want to make Sesh-kun drool. Those were your words ne?" Kagome opened her mouth a few clumsy words falling out. "You are as pretty as you feel girl. Maybe I'll join you tonight's dinner even." The wicked giggle escaping the woman made Kagome hang her head. She was a grandmother playing matchmaker, that was exactly what it felt like.

"Baa-san." Kara looked up hearing the spunk in Kagome's voice. "What are you trying to do here? You're not Inuyasha's grandmother. Shouldn't you be against the things you're hinting at?" Kara stopped being still for the fire time since Kagome got there.

"Little girls have a way of changing things." Kara's voice, soft yet a little grim. "Especially those with big toothy grins." Kagome understood a little better at eighteen than she could have at fifteen. Kagome could see how much the girl effected them all, even Rin probably knew. Picking up the silk Kagome followed Kara out of her little nook.

"Nami should be in the kitchen feeding Rin lunch. Tell her I have given you the Rai wing below Rin's room. She will show you there, you may bathe and I suggest you take a nap, you've been through a lot." Kara reminded her. At the mention of it Kagome did feel tired and her side began to pain her.

"Hai, thank you Kara-sama. I will do that." Kagome agreed. "But. . ." Kagome looked around unsure of where she was.

"Hang a right when the hall is brightest and you'll find the kitchen, by the large windows." Kagome bowed thanking her. With those instructions Kagome' easily found the kitchen where Nami was indeed finishing up Rin's lunch. Five minutes later Kagome found herself in a marvelous hot spring attached to a lovely room. The shampoo's and soap's provided smelled like sunshine it was a vibrant mixture of mandarin, cranberries, and something else Kagome couldn't quite place. She tentatively took off her bandages, careful of the hot water against her side. Kagome washed herself off quickly, not being able to soak like she wanted to because of her side and a few of the scratches.

Combing out her hair Kagome braided it, rewrapping up her side, before stepping down in the bed, huge and circular, the material looked like spitting lightning in vibrant blue's and white, much softer than anything Kagome usually slept on in the Feudal Era. Nestling herself between four pillows Kagome felt sleep pull at her very soul.

As sleep over came her Kagome's miko energy rose up, a vivid pink barrier sliding over the girl's skin like water, healing her slowly. Kagome's dream's weren't as peaceful as her energy though, they were horrible, flashes of the night she almost died. They woke Kagome up, in a cold sweat hot tears on her face, but she knew what happened to the shards she had, and that was more important.

A/N

I hope that everyone likes Sesshomaru's grandmother! I love reviews. They prompt me to update faster.


	7. Chapter 7: A Dinner a Problem

"But why would I do that with the shards? Surely there was a better place for them." Kagome muttered to herself sitting up. Kagome wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, looking out the window Kagome peered at the sun to try and get an idea of what time it was. In the Western Land is seemed that the sun sunk slower. Touching the back of her head Kagome almost panicked, her hair felt terrible.

"Oh no!" Kagome scrambled, throwing the beautiful silk sheets off of herself to look in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as Kagome felt it was. "I can still save it." Fixing her bangs Kagome looked at the wild mass of hair that had once been a braiding, trying to decide what to do.

"Kagome-chan dinner will be done in a little while." Rin's voice called from behind Kagome's door giving it two small knocks. "Kagome-chan are you awake?" Rin asked sliding the door open to peak in.

"I'm awake Rin-chan." Kagome replied as the girl stepped into the room better. "I'm just trying to fix my hair." Kagome explained to the girl who smiled quickly moving to Kagome's side chatting happily as she pulled Kagome's hair out of it's braid, it was clear the girl knew what she was doing as she ran her fingers through it lightly letting the curls that had formed fall, she took a few pieces braiding four of them before twisting them elegantly before piling it all up.

"There you go Kagome-chan. Put your kimono on and come to dinner." Rin urged she was in a checkered blue and green kimono versus her normal orange one. Smiling at her appearance Kagome quickly pulled on the kimono tying it as best she could before descending towards the dining room. Sesshomaru sat, annoyed vibe coming off of him as Kara and Rin chatted happily together. Kara was apparently going to make Rin a new kimono with flowers on it.

"Sorry if I kept anyone waiting." Kagome apologized seeing the food already out on the table. Taking the only available seat, across from Sesshomaru, Kagome bowed accepting the rice from Kara who grinned at her, before offering her the green beans as well.

"Don't worry about it, after all you and Rin are the high light of the dinner." Kara pointed out. Looking at the green beans Kagome looked up at Kara, they looked delicious and she was unsure why the woman wasn't eating any.

"Do you not want any of the green beans?" Kagome took a bite of one of them. They were delicious, seasoned and sauced perfectly. "They are very good." She added.

"You and Rin will eat most of the vegetables. Sesshomaru and I prefer meat. While we tolerate rice and such, meat is still out preference." Kara explained she was right. Kagome noticed they both had rice on their plates each had a big helping of un-sauced rare meat.

"I see that." Kagome laughed it off though she had never seen Sesshomaru eat and was very interested. He didn't seem to be like Inuyasha at all. Kagome snagged herself a few pieces of barbequed beef as it smelled excellent.

"How do you like the kimono Kagome?" Kara asked sipping at her tea innocently. "It's very pretty, makes her look beautiful doesn't it Sesshomaru?" Kara asked him much to Kagome's horror. He looked up at her, his eyes going over her quickly, nothing but indifference in their depths.

"Hai. The kimono is lovely as are all of the ones you make Misso-sama." Sesshomaru agreed his attention moving back to his food. Kagome's head hung a little, she had been expecting something like that from Sesshomaru, so why did it sadden her?

"I think Kagome-chan looks like a hime." Rin offered happily wiping off some sauce that had gotten on her face. "With Misso-sama's kimono she just looks more beautiful." Kagome smiled at Rin muttering a soft thanks though Kara didn't miss how wan her smile was. Rin chatted softly as dinner begun, when not chatting she hummed in a world of her own. She had probably gotten used to silent meals with Sesshomaru. Kara who was being unusually quiet glared as Sesshomaru as she ate, not fazing the daiyokai at all. Keeping her head down, Kagome ate silently until Sesshomaru sighed setting his chopsticks down.

"Why are you staring me down as if you'd rather eat me than the meat on your plate?" Sesshomaru asked golden eyes clashing as Kara's gaze met his. "I don't like to be stared at while I eat Misso-sama." Kara looked away her gaze moving to the ceiling, shrugging her thin shoulders.

"My apologies grandson. I was simply trying to figure out whether or not you were a man." The nonchalant tone in her voice made Kagome's eyes pop at the audacity of her question, even Rin stopped eating to look between Kara and her Lord. Sesshomaru glared at Kara, a dangerous aura coming off of him.

"What is that supposed to mean Grandmother?" He asked fangs growing as if reminding himself that she was indeed related to him, and while she was small Kagome had no doubt, the woman was probably strong. Kara on the other hand didn't seem to care about which buttons of his she pushed, and pushed with accuracy.

"You've never shown an interest in women, it's almost mating age and Inuyasha is closer to having a mate than you are." Oh she definitely knew which buttons to push. Sesshomaru glared at Kara watching as she ate her food calmly.

"Be mindful of your words, even if you are related to this Sesshomaru I will not tolerate being spoken to in such a fashion." He added.

"I am being mindful of my words Sesshomaru. Before I become a big pile of bones I would like to see you have some pups. After all it's not many Inuyokai who outlive their spouse and two of their children." Kara smiled despite how Sesshomaru's glare intensified. "Besides if I'm gone before you have pups who will tell them old stories?" Kara gave an exasperated sigh winking at Kagome from the side that Sesshomaru couldn't see. Kagome tried not to grin as she could see Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitch at his Grandmother.

"I guess I'll count on Inuyasha having pups to carry on the lineage of some sort though they would all be half breeds if we are lucky they might come out strong especially with Kagome's miko blood." Kara stopped speaking as Sesshomaru slammed his fist down, pink around the edges of his eyes.

"Enough this Sesshomaru will not have the hanyou's pup carry on the lineage of our Father and have them inherit this home." He spat angrily though Kara remained calm.

"Oh does that mean you'll take a mate this year? Perhaps within the next six moons?" Kara asked hopping up on the table an excited look on her face, a tiny claw clenched into a fist. Rin, watching the exchange simply moved the food as if she had seen something like this before. Sesshomaru stood up, facing the old yokai down giving Kagome a nostalgic feeling.

"When this Sesshomaru finds an appropriate yokai to mate with he will." Kagome smiled, Sesshomaru reminded her a bit of Inuyasha when he let his emotions show. The smile froze on the young girl's face, her heart giving a single furious thud before it ceased all together leaving Kagome breathless. Rin was the only one who noticed as Kagome clenched her chest. Eyes wide as she stared at the woman she considered a sister.

"Kagome-chan are you okay?" Rin asked as she stared at the girl. Kagome tried to smile at Rin though her heart thudded again once more in gripping pain making Kagome dizzy.

"I think I just need to go lay down." Kagome told Rin. She didn't notice the sweat on her brow or that Kara and Sesshomaru had stopped arguing, becoming silent. Standing up Kagome pushed herself away from the table only to have another dizzy wave hit her along with Rin's distorted voice yelling her name before she hit something hard, yet not the floor.

Minutes later Rin sat on one side of Kagome as Kara checked the girl's heart beat. Kara's eyes narrowed at the strange beating. As she listened carefully Rin looked to Sesshomaru for an explantion of what was happening, though the daiyokai had none for her.

"Something is strange here." Kara said opening up Kagome's eyes to look at them, they were extremely dilated her breath scarce. "Her heart is trying to beat but it's as if something stops it." Closing her eyes for a moment Kara decided to do the only thing she could think of. Beckoning to Sesshomaru she urged him to the floor next to her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Rin asked her eyes tearful. Kara looked at Rin, she liked the girl though she might be a hindrance during this time. Sesshomaru appeared to have the same thought process as Kara.

"Rin go and find Sakura, have her come down to look over Kagome." Sesshomaru instructed. Rin didn't like it but she followed his orders regardless. "What is it that you need Misso-sama?" Sesshomaru asked once Rin left the room. Kara was an accomplished healer and Sesshomaru trusted her completely.

"Convert as much of your jaki as you can into your hands, not too strong though as it might harm her unnecessarily." Doing as she said Sesshomaru gathered his jaki, a green glow sliding over his palm. His mind calculated quickly, but he wasn't sure what Kara wanted.

"Misso-sama?" Sesshomaru asked one brow quirking at the older yokai.

"This is going to sound strange but I want you to attack her with your jaki. The initial shock of a yokai attack should jump start her own miko energy, starting up the healing process." Sesshomaru understood now, it was a good plan though if it didn't work, he could kill her.

Not seeing another option Sesshomaru struck at Kagome, beside her heart not wanting to hit it directly. Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to make contact as Kagome's barrier rose up to protect the girl in an instant. Sesshomaru drew back, as it burned his hand. Normally the girl's power didn't have any effect on him. The trick worked, both of the yokai could hear the girl's heart returning to a normal rhythm letting her breathe.

The energy from her felt off though. Having stopped one of Kagome's arrows in the past Sesshomaru knew what Kagome's miko energy felt like. Clenching his fist Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes looking at the girl.

"Misso-sama. Can you feel that?" Sesshomaru asked one claw tracing along the thin barrier Kagome's body had erected. The hiss from the two energies meeting lay quiet but obvious.

"Hai. There isn't something quite right about the energy." Kara agree licking her lips. She could almost taste the energy. It was in the air, she even felt as if it were on the roof of her mouth. "I've never felt energy like this before." Kara added Sesshomaru's golden eyes burned intensely.

"I have in the shikon shards."

(Inuyasha)

"Wake up." A sharp sting to the face of miko energy. "Wake up if you want to eat anything at all." The voice speaking to him seemed miles away and the next slice of energy only made his head feel all the heavier. Opening his eyes with difficulty Inuyasha blinked trying to focus on the woman. For a moment through the bright light filtering in the room she looked exactly like. . .

"Kikyo?" But why would she do this? As the light settled Inuyasha saw the woman changed completely, while beautiful she was not Kikyo. Her hair was blonde. "Keh what do you want with me?" She smiled at him.

"You can act tough if you'd like to." She stuffed a piece of bread roughly in his mouth, smirking as he ate it furiously obviously starving. "You have no idea why you are here though do you and that frightens you. Do you even know where your precious Kagome is?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in terror at the mention of Kagome. He didn't know where she saw, trying to remember all he saw was the girl being carried away from the battle by Kirara and Shippou, badly injured.

"Oi! Oi! What have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a fire in his eyes as he violently struggled against his chains. "I swear if you have done anything to her." The woman cut him off.

"What will you do little pup?" Sayuri smirked twisting her beautiful face. "You are stuck here. Besides." Sayuri turned walking away. "She's dead." Inuyasha's heart stopped his eyes widening. Kagome? Dead?

"You're lying." Inuyasha muttered as the door closed engulfing him in darkness once more. "You're lying!" His yell turned into a roar. Not having Tessaiga at his side to subdue the demon part of him Inuyasha changed, his emotions getting the better of him. From the dark room the demon roared, then howled in pain for Kagome. Two weak heads, one holding a small non-moving creature, looked up as the roar resounded through the walls. They had been separated hours ago, probably for this reason.

"That was Inuyasha." Miroku said quietly hearing the screech of chains being pulled, before something hit the floor. He had pulled one of them out. Beside him Sango didn't speak. Miroku wasn't sure what had happened to her when they were moved but since then, she hadn't spoken at all, barely moved. Miroku was just glad she had eaten the bread that they received. Unlike the others the weak priest remembered everything.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Awakening

Sesshomaru stared at the girl he had moved into his study. Rin hated that he was taking her away from her site, and the nurses had suggested against moving her right away. He ignored that though. He wanted to be the first one the girl talked to when she woke up. He had questions and they were going to be answered one way or another. There were things that weren't adding up and Sesshomaru wasn't sure Kagome's memory was as lost as she claimed.

Sesshomaru had been staring the girl down in her sleep for the better part of two hours. Her breath had gone ragged a few times, making Sesshomaru get up to listen to her heart closely, but her heart beat remained strong. His stare never wavered and when she began to wake up, he stood once more.

"What happened?" Kagome's voice was hoarse, she held her chest as she spoke, taking in sharp small breaths. Sesshomaru didn't doubt that it still hurt. Kagome swallowed hard looking at Sesshomaru, she felt intimidated by him for the first time in a long time.

"You passed out. Misso-sama made me attack you with my jaki to incite your own energy." Kagome looked at him confused. "Your heart was no longer beating. By making your energy protect to it restarted your heart." Kagome ran a trembling hand through her hair. She was terrified, could her heart stop like that at any time?

"Do we know, or have any idea, why my heart stopped in the first place?" Kagome asked knowing that Sesshomaru probably had a good idea about what was going on.

"I had assumed you would be able to explain it to me. I have a good idea of what caused your heart to stop, why it did and hot it got there though, these are things I don't know. Things I need you to fill in." From the look on her face Sesshomaru guessed Kagome had no idea what he was saying, that didn't make her clueless as to what he meant overall though. "I'll put it more simply miko." Irritation lacing his voice. "Why is a third of the Shikon Jewel inside of you?" Kagome's eyes widened at his question. "Don't try to deny it either, I can feel them in you even now."

"I wasn't going to deny anything." Kagome almost shouted, absolutely loathing it when people assumed things. She was beginning to prefer it when Sesshomaru didn't speak to her. "I didn't ingest them to gain power if that's what you're thinking either. I did it to protect them. When I was on the ground, I remember swallowing them, I figured if I died at least the jewel shards would be safe." Kagome ended lamely a blush spreading on her cheeks, it sounded foolish to her now.

Sesshomaru had begun to think the girl did it for power. After all she hated being weaker than Inuyasha's claypot. As she explained it though Sesshomaru understood, while naive, the girl really did have the purest intentions when it came to the jewel. Why though, why baffled him.

"It's stopping my heart isn't it? The third of the jewel I swallowed?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru remained silent much too long for her liking.  
"That is what it seems like yes but there is a possibility that it's from your wounds." Kagome looked up at him with that shred of hope in mind. "After all your energy reacted immediately to protect you, more enhanced than usual as if helping your miko energy." Kagome sighed sitting back against the sofa she had been placed on. The situation just seemed to get more complicated as time went by.

"I just wish I could remember more." Kagome licked her lips, rubbing her forehead lightly. "Then I would know about the others, whether or not they are okay." Kagome was positive they had been with her before Shippou and Kirara had carted her off, she remembered that much. When Kagome tried to think of who they had battled though her head began to ache, all she could see was fire, fire and blood. There had been so much blood, Kagome's, Shippou's, and probably some from everyone else. Who was that strong? Not Naraku, he had never caused them that much trouble.

"I have thought on this myself. Have you tried healing yourself? No one here has miko abilities, and jaki won't work as well on you as your own energy might interrupt it. That is where the problem lies after all." Sesshomaru said. Kagome hadn't thought about doing that, it seemed like a plan. Collecting up her energy Kagome focused on her forehead, trying to think of soothing thoughts so the energy wouldn't be harsh. The energy prickled at Kagome's skull. The pinch hurt, letting Kagome know that the healing had begun to work. That worried her, from the amount of energy she used Kagome seemed to be healing quite a bit. How much damage had her brain sustained?

"Miko what is it that you are doing exactly?" Sesshomaru hissed. Kagome opened her eyes at his words, surprised to see her energy had begun to swirl around her, flaring out in waves hitting Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry." Kagome muttered. "I didn't expect any of that to happen." She nibbled on her bottom lip as Sesshomaru glared at her. She didn't have control over the new found power she had. Not all from the jewel either, he could tell that much.

"You need to learn to control your energy better." Sesshomaru finally said as a few small burns she'd caused healed. Kagome didn't notice that she had harmed him in the first place.

"Meditating has never been something I was good at." Kagome admitted as she guessed that was what he had been hinting at.

"Then don't meditate. Train yourself. Train yourself to put your energy into something constantly instead of just charging an arrow." Kagome's brow furrowed, she hadn't thought about that, even before when her power had begun to increase. She had focused on her archery abilities, which were lacking.

"How would I do that? All I need to do is charge my arrows, I don't need to push constant energy into them." Sesshomaru sighed the girl wasn't the brightest paint on the canvas. "And everyone knows it but, I'm not that good with the bow as it is, my aim isn't great." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He could tell it wasn't easy for her to admit such things to him, not in the least.

"No, you're not." Sesshomaru didn't miss the sad way her eyes dropped at his words. "I think it's because you have been using the wrong type of weapon." Sesshomaru almost smiled at the questioning look Kagome gave him. His eyes softened despite himself. "I think you would be better suited to also work with a short range attack item, one that doesn't require accuracy." As she spoke Kagome couldn't help but wonder why he would want to help her. Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha, by association Kagome had assumed Sesshomaru hated her as well. He acted as if he did.

"Inuyasha can't teach me anything close range except a sword and." Kagome frowned she didn't want to add in that she wasn't sure if he was even alive. "He wouldn't have the patience to teach me in the first place." Sesshomaru nodded he knew this.

"That doesn't matter, sword fighting is not what I had in mind for you. No. You will learn how to use sai." He said his voice full of such certainty Kagome could have laughed.

"Sai? Who is going to teach me to use sai?" Kagome asked standing up and following Sesshomaru as he led her out of the room. "Sesshomaru." Kagome insisted. The demon paused for a moment, an odd feeling dropping into his inner yokai, awaking the slumbering beast.

"_**Eh? What's this?**_" Sesshomaru ignored the beast. He rarely spoke to it, then again his beast rarely spoke to him. His grandmother had gotten one thing right, women barely interested him, save for the occasional yokai he bedded when the beast took over, when he was at his weakest. "**_A ningen? A pretty ningen at_** **that.**" There was a low gorwl, his beast always seemed fond of human's to Sesshomaru's disgust. "**_Interesting_**."

"Do you see this room miko?" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped in front of a door, sliding it open he revealed an empty room. "I expect you here in ten minutes, changed into the pants you had on earlier. This will be your training grounds, I will be your sensei." Kagome stood before him in shock, he planned to teach her as well? Not believing he was really going to train her Kagome changed into the hamaka's and haori, pulling her hair into a ponytail much like Sango's.

Once out of her room Kagome headed back towards where Sesshomaru had taken her. Kagome swallowed staring at the open door to the room. Sesshomaru was no where in sight. Did she even want to do this? Sesshomaru was fast and strong, he'd be able to beat her easily. Maybe that was what this was about. Perhaps he just wanted to remind her that she was human.

"Don't just stand there, come in." Sesshomaru instructed Kagome, she could hear him but she couldn't see him, this was foreboding already. As Kagome stepped into the room she found out why she hadn't seen him. He stood against the wall by the door holding two sai. His armor off, mokomoko draped around a shoulder casually, he didn't look quite like himself. Kagome didn't know why but she suddenly felt very nervous as he gaze traveled up and down her slowly. Kagome wasn't sure she liked the glint in his golden gaze. In her nervous state, Kagome began to babble.

"I don't know the first thing about sai, let alone fighting with one." Kagome didn't need to add that she had never seen Sesshomaru fight with them. He seemed to hear the unspoken words and his warm gaze turned into an icy glare.

"I have been trained in many weapons miko. A sword is just a personal preference of mine." He explained before tossing both the sai at her, they each landed in the floor at her feet, making Kagome squeal.

"Don't do that." Kagome said angrily her hands on her hips. "What if you had missed and hit me instead?" She demanded. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk, an almost playful look in his eyes.

"I never miss. Pick them up. I assume you know how to hold one." His smirk grew much to Kagome's irritation. "Maybe that is expecting too much though." Sesshomaru added surprised when Kagome picked up the sai and flung one back at him. Her anger was truly amusing.

"Don't treat me like a child. Of course I know how to hold a sai. I can even through them apparently." Kagome said bemusingly to herself. "Just because I don't know how to fight with them doesn't mean I know nothing." Kagome added as he pulled the sai out of the wall, seven or eight inches from his shoulder. She had gotten relatively close considering she had probably never held a sai, let alone thrown one. Sesshomaru twirled the sai between his long, slender, clawed fingers. He didn't let her throw the other one, he came at her, though his speed had slowed so she'd be able to react. He didn't have any hopes of her countering it and would have been surprised had she of.

"If you don't block my moves you will get hit." Sesshomaru said taking two swipes at her, both making light scratches, one on her arm the other on her thigh. Kagome grunted at the pain, though a new determination settled in her eyes as Sesshomaru backed away, preparing to attack again.

Over the next two hours Kagome countered half of his attacks. Sesshomaru would stop every not and then to change her stance, or make her deflect his advances differently. Kagome knew she was doing better as they worked, she received less knicks from his sai, even managed to get him once. Kagome was becoming tired though and Sesshomaru wasn't letting up in the least. The girl had begun to pant and sweat, while he looked calm as ever.

"Sesshomaru, I need to rest." Kagome had no problem admitting this, as he probably already knew. Her chest heaved as she looked at him. He smirked at her before he disappeared all together. Kagome felt it then, his sai pressed against her neck, Sesshomaru's other arm around her waist like a vice. Kagome's eyes widened, she swallowed hard, afraid despite herself.

"Your enemy will wait for this moment." Kagome shuddered, though not in fear, feeling his breath on her neck. "The moment when you are weakest. They will attack. Besides skill with fighting you must also build stamina." He explained, Kagome understood his rationality, and gave a nod. Moving to get out of his arms Kagome stopped as he tightened his grip on her.

"I understand Sesshomaru. I will begin to-." The rumbling in his chest, a growl that vibrated through to her back stilled her words. Why was he growling at her? "Sesshomaru?" She asked uneasily.

"You smell so very tempting Kagome. Did you know that?" He asked her huskily sending another shiver up her spine. His voice sounded different. Kagome wasn't sure but it reminded her of Inuyasha when his demon self began to take over. "So. Very. Tempting." He repeated.

Kagome couldn't be positive about it but she thought if she'd turned and looked at him there would be twinges of pink in his golden eyes. Kagome swallowed hard as Sesshomaru threw the sai down to cup her chin. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as his tongue snaked out, trailing a line up her neck following a bead of sweat. Her heart began to pound furiously as one of Sesshomaru's hands moved up to cup her breast greedily. The tongue on her neck changed to nibbling teeth, rising a moan from Kagome.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice unsteady as a wave of heat pooled into her stomach. As Kagome's eyes began to close in pleasure his eyes widened the new scent coming off of her reaching him. All at once Sesshomaru let go of her panting heavily himself, his red eyes slowly going white.

"I expect you here in the morning for training after breakfast." He said roughly ignoring what had just happening. He gritted his teeth, balling up his fists as he tried not to smell anymore of Kagome's scent. It was driving him wild. "It's late, you should go to sleep."

Embarrassed Kagome couldn't speak. Gathering up the sai, Kagome hurried to her room. He could smell her arousal, she knew that and she couldn't deny, she had felt his. Sesshomaru glared watching her leave. The taste of her still in his mouth, to his surprise it didn't disgust him, yet fueled his own desire for the miko. In the depths of Sesshomaru his beast began to chuckle dangerously.


	9. Chapter 9: Training

Sesshomaru was out of the manor smashing his fists into trees without a thought, cursing himself in his mind. His rage took over his lustful thoughts and he let out a furious growl. Why? Why the hell had he done that? Again his beast chuckled at him.

"**_Do you really this it was all your doing? I'm the one who wanted to taste the miko's flesh, to see if it would sizzle with desire under out tongue the way it did._**" Sesshomaru's fist flew through another tree. Sesshomaru decided then, he would do something he rarely, if ever, did speak to his beast.

"What are you babbling about? You did not take control over this Sesshomaru, your influence was barely evident." The beast roared to life with laughter, irritating Sesshomaru even further. Why was it laughing?

"**_If that's the case then why is it you tasted the miko's flesh?_**" Sesshomaru didn't like where the beast was headed. "**_If not by my influence it must have been from your own desire._**" Sesshomaru roared in rage. Ludicrous! Ludicrous! Sesshomaru would never want to taste the miko's flesh.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The voice of Temai brought him out of the debate Sesshomaru was having internally, though not with his beast. The yokai sounded hesitant, no doubt as he had been watching Sesshomaru for a good minute.

"What the hell are you doing back already?" Though those weren't the words he wanted to use. Sesshomaru wanted to know what the yokai had seen. "You'd better have information for me." He turned to see Temai kneeling, the man looked a little worse for wear, stopping Sesshomaru's angry tirade.

"Hai my lord, I do have something but you should know my Lord, it seemed impossible to get any real information out of the villagers. When I mentioned the arrow they knew of whom I spoke, put her on a pedestal even, but none of them knew who she was. The best we received, from four different villages was her name, Sayuri, that appeared from the mist one day, and the minerals she used for her arrows came from deep within a mountain."

"The mist?" Sesshomaru repeated. "That doesn't make any sense. No one comes from something such as mist." Temai nodded, he'd thought the same. "Where are the others? Yuko and Kabu? Where are they now?"

"I left them to investigate further on Sayuri as well as visiting different mountains in attempt to find some of the rock used for her arrows." Temai bowed his head unsure if he was about to receive some punishment. "I felt it was best to deliver you the information." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, there was something Temai wasn't saying, he sensed it.

"There is more. This Sesshomaru will not be lied to, what else is there? Your appearance suggests it." He added Temai sighed, his Lord was a sharp one. Temai knew Sesshomaru would catch on.

"Yes there is more. We were attacked after leaving the last village." Sesshomaru disliked hearing about people attacking his men, it was as if they were attacking him. "We were told to leave their Sayuri alone and that the woman was a pure soul who wanted nothing more than to have a place safe for ningen."

"A place safe for ningen? Why would she attack Kagome then? Kagome is human." Sesshomaru didn't like the way things were beginning to pan out. Temai stood up, he'd wondered about that as well. Sesshomaru needed time to think. Many different factors had arose.

"Would you like me to return to Yuko and Kabu my Lord?" Temai asked. Sesshomaru shook his head to Temai's surprise. "What would you have me do then?"

"Yuko and Kabu can take care of it from here. There is something else I need you to do here at the manor." Sesshomaru's voice was low. Temai had come at the perfect time it seemed.

"**_Oi, oi. Don't even think about that. You saw what happened the other day!_**" Sesshomaru had expected his beast to react and he wasn't let down, the thing roared inside him with protect as Sesshomaru explained Temai's new job to him.

As Kagome crawled into bed she covered herself up, hoping the cool of the silk sheets would help against the heat in her cheeks, her stomach, every where. It felt as if her body was on fire, she was so hot. Why had Sesshomaru done that? Curling into a ball on her side Kagome felt like crying, not entirely sure why either. It wasn't because it hadn't felt good, it had Kagome admitted begrudgingly. Kagome pulled her knees up closer to her chest. She knew why.

"I'm not worthy, not good enough for Inuyasha so why would I ever be good enough for Sesshomaru. Tear she had been trying to hold in began to fall. Why did she even care? This was Sesshomaru she was talking about! The killing perfection! He would never accept a human. Sure he had begun to be nicer to her but. . . Kagome didn't like him, even if he was handsome.

Kagome wiped at her tears furiously, hating that she couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. Before he had done that Kagome would have just ignored the feelings that had been growing deep within her. But now. . .she didn't know what to think. Exhausted from training and fainting earlier Kagome refused to think on it anymore and promptly fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning Kagome felt groggy, as if she had gotten too much sleep. Judging from the sun, which looked to be just rising, Kagome had gotten around seven hours of sleep. Stretching a pain shot down the side of her neck, it was tender to the touch. Had she slept on it wrong?

Getting up Kagome smiled in surprise seeing a new set of hamaka's and a haori, smaller, more form fitting than the one she had been wearing in a lovely white with navy trimming, folded up neatly beside her bed. Kagome knew at once Kara had done it, that made her smile all the more. She stopped at the thought of what it was for, training with Sesshomaru. Putting that from her mind Kagome changed out of the clothes she had slept in. Her motions stilled as she caught a glimpse of something in the mirror, walking over to it Kagome stared in horror at her reflection.

"This, t-t-t-this has to be some sort of p-p-paint from the silk." Kagome stuttered nervously before groaning as she desperately tried to rub the purple mark off her neck with no avail. A slow panic began to boil within her seeing five lavender finger marks adorning her right breast, they weren't as dark as the one on her neck, but on her pale skin they all stood out. Kagome groaned again, there was nothing she could do about them now.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin didn't bother to knock as she pranced into the room. Kagome gasped quickly pulling the haori on, her face a bright red as Rin giggled at her before giving her a tight hug. "Sorry Kagome-chan, but you scared me yesterday!" Rin told her sternly as she pulled away, her hands on her little hips. Kagome bit her lip, forcing herself not to laugh at the serious face Rin had. "Now come eat breakfast, you need to get your strength up." She chided.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome did laugh at Rin this time as the girl pulled her towards the dining room. Kagome had become quiet as they drew near. Would he be there? Would thing's be awkward? Kagome's cheeks began to flush. What if Kara had decided to dine with them? The older yokai wouldn't miss the purple on Kagome's neck as Rin had.

Arriving in the dining room Kagome sighed, there was no one, only food. Rin looked to where Sesshomaru usually sat in surprise. The yokai was never late, this meant he probably wasn't eating with them.

"Sesshomaru-sama is usually here first." Rin pouted taking her seat. Kagome couldn't help but feel bad that she was relieved he wasn't there when Rin loved to dine with her lord. "Let's eat anyway!" Rin chirped smiling at Kagome, who agreed she was starving and the fish made for the morning smelled divine. Name seemed to be an excellent cook. As Rin chatted to her Kagome forgot about the night before, enjoying the little girl's company.

"Kagome-chan what are you going to do today?" Rin asked innocently as the two of them cleared away their dishes. Kagome didn't want to make things harder on any of the servants.

"Well I'm going to train for a little while and then." Kagome's eyes widened. What would she do? If not out hunting jewel shards or taking care of anyone Kagome didn't have anything to do. "I'm not sure what I'll do." She finally said making Rin smile.

"When you are finished, if my lessons are over, you should come play with me. We can go out into the garden." Rin suggested. Looking down at the smiling girl's face, Kagome couldn't help but feel an over whelming sense of sadness. She missed playing with Shippou. "Kagome-chan?" Rin's smile disappeared seeing her eyes begin to water. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Rin-chan." Kagome forced a smile wiping at her eyes. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll definitely come find you after I'm done training." Rin didn't seem to accept this though and held fast to Kagome's haori, a knowing look in her eye.

"Gome-chan, if you aren't feeling well or you need time to yourself don't worry about raining or playing with me." Kagome was touched and astounded at the same time. Occasionally Kagome forgot that Rin wasn't always looked after by Sesshomaru, she had seen plenty of hard times in her life.

"That's not it Rin-chan. Just a moment of sadness is all. Hurry now or you're going to be late, you wouldn't want Nami to be upset with you now would you." Rin shook her head, giving Kagome a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before hurrying to do as Kagome suggested, as Kagome herself headed to the training room. She wasn't quite ready to see him yet. She needed to train though, she had to collect jewel shards still and if she had to do it on her own she would need to get stronger, be able to protect herself.

"You're late." Kagome's eyes widened as she stepped into the training room. Temai? Why was Temai there? "I'll be taking over your training." He grinned at her cheekily.

"I'm sorry I got lost on my way here. You know I'm not always wide awake before I get my dose of coffee and baby bones in the morning." Kagome joked making Temai laugh as he shook his head. The yokai twirled a sai quickly as he looked at Kagome. She saw his eyes drop to the side of her neck but he didn't say anything, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama told me that he went over a few basics movements with you yesterday, but mainly focused on your defenses?" Temai finally said deciding to get right down to it. Kagome nodded pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She had been trying to wear it down but she knew it would get too hot, considering Temai had already seen the marks Kagome figured there was no point in trying to cover it up for the time being.

"We covered offensive training a little bit, he was trying to work on my stamina as well. By the time we got to offensive training I was at my limit." Kagome gave a sheepish smile rubbing the back of her neck. Temai nodded pacing back and forth as he began to think.

"It sounds like he didn't cover the most important part of what he was trying to do by giving you this training." Temai finally said sitting down on the floor, his legs crossed. "Come, sit with me. For awhile we're going to be on the floor before we get to the more," He gave her a devilish smile sending a blush up Kagome's neck to her cheeks. ", hands on activities." Kagome smacked Temai softly, though she owed him a lot more for what he had done before.

"Stop playing around. You are supposed to be training me remember." Kagome reminded him. He chuckled at her with a nod, his tongue licking full lips.

"I remember, I remember. It's just so much fun to see you blush." Kagome smacked him again she couldn't help but giggle at him though. "Now back down to business. Sesshomaru said that you've got some excess energy." Kagome didn't miss that Temai had dropped the honorific title for the time being. "I'm going to teach you to channel it into the sai, first you've got to learn amount of concentration and force it takes to channel the energy into the sai. Too little and it won't be effective." Temai had taken on a serious note, he had trained many soldiers and so far was a good teacher.

"What happens if I put too much energy into the sai?" Kagome asked looking at one of them she held loosely. Temai smiled, glad she had caught on to that.

"If you channel to much energy there's a possibility you'll overload it and begin to melt the metal. After all energy gets hot." Kagome nodded she could remember a few times her arrows had gotten hot beneath her hands from charging them. "Now I want you to close your eyes, imagine your energy like a water spreading from your hand into the sai. Then I want you to try and attack me with it." Kagome opened her eyes in surprise, Temai held a smile on his face though.

"Attack you? But we're sitting down I'll hit you for sure." Kagome protested, Temai's smile only spread flashing his fangs at her.

"I'm going to put my jaki up for protection. If the sai manages to cut my skin you've got the right amount of energy in it. If there isn't enough energy it won't pass through my jaki." Temai shrugged his shoulders as he explained it, obviously not worried about getting hurt. Kagome's eyes narrowed, hating that she had to ask the question again.

"What happens if there is too much energy in the sai?" Temai's eyes narrowed slightly. As he looked at her. He had thought about that too.

"If there's too much energy in the sai there's a possibility you'll burn me or." Kagome's heart thudded at his next words. "You'll purify me."


	10. Chapter 10: Yuko and Kabu

"Kabu! What should we do Kabu?" Yuko asked. The who men were breathing hard, Kabu holding his ribs where he had been struck by an arrow. Not a purifying one thankfully and his yokai energy was healing it as quickly as possible. Leaning his head back, wincing as the cold rain hit him Kabu looked around the boulder that the two of them were hiding behind, holding up a hand to silence Yuko. His eyes narrowed as he listened, humans could be careless and none of them knew how to walk quietly.

"Yuko. Get a grip. On my signal I want you to run ahead you will then be my cover as I follow you." Yuko looked at Kabu in surprise. He wasn't used to the man taking charge the way that he did.

"Are you sure about this Kabu? What if I leave you here by yourself and." Kabu held up his hand again, in the dark both of the yokai could see clearly. The rain had begun to wash away most of the scents on the air but Kabu could still detect them, if only slightly. The footsteps were still faint, though still growing closer. Those damned humans just weren't giving up. Sesshomaru-sama was not going to be happy about any of this.

"Do as I say Yuko. One of us needs to get out of here alive and if I'm calling the shots, besides you are faster than I am, also while you might have a few bruises." Kabu grimaced holding out the hand against his ribs, flashing the crimson to the other yokai. "You aren't injured, if anything happens to me I want you to run. Run and report what we've learned to Sesshomaru-sama. He needs to know." Yuko swallowed, not liking the idea that anything would happen to Kabu. The young yokai smirked cockily. "Nothing is going to happen though." He stopped listening once more. "Now go!"

At Kabu's order Yuko hopped up, sprinting expertly, with a grace not even most yokai had. He was quick and lithe, dashing through the trees with ease. Getting just to where Kabu still remained in his site Yuko pounced up in a tree. He could see the villagers from this height, his eyes narrowed, when they had come upon the mountain something hadn't been right. Neither of them had known what they were in for though. Yuko drew his bow as to cover Kabu before giving a low long whistle, signaling to Kabu.

Hearing the whistle Kabu groaned, pulling himself up regardless of the pain and began to dash through the forest. He wasn't as quick as Yuko and it took him longer to get there. Using his arms mostly Kabu pulled himself up into the tree, his breath coming uneasily. "Kabu?" Yuko asked, the yokai was beginning to look very pale and it worried him, he felt even worse knowing that Kabu had only taken the arrow because he had been protecting Yuko. "Are you alright?" Yuko asked steadying him.

"Hai." Kabu nodded at Yuko, though he limited his words not feeling that he'd be able to talk much more. "Yes I'm fine." He wasn't though, his yokai powers should have heeled the wound by now, at least have stopped the bleeding but it hadn't. Touching his hand to it once more Kabu looked at the blood, feeling lightheaded. Both of the yokai smelt it then. Poison. A strong one. "Yuko." The other yokai steadied Kabu from falling off of the tree limb. Kabu's skin felt hot despite the cold rain falling on the two of them.

"Kabu." Yuko's voice was low but held a note of panic in it.

"I don't think I'm going to be alright after all." Kabu swallowed hard before falling out of the tree completely, Yuko hadn't been able to catch him. Dropping from the tree Yuko quickly pulled Kabu's armor off. The yokai wasn't breathing well and he didn't need all the extra pressure on him.

"I'm going to get you back to the manor. You're going to be alright." Yuko told Kabu as the yokai's eyes fluttered as he gasped for breath. Picking him up, Yuko hefted the yokai on his back piggy back style, typing him there with a piece of fabric from Kabu's armor, making sure to grab his swords before he dashed off. They were a ways from the manor and Yuko had to move slower but he was sure he'd make it there before sundown the next day. Yuko had to. Kabu probably didn't have much time.

(Kagome)

"No. Absolutely not." Kagome tossed the sai down standing up hurriedly missing the smirk that Temai was giving the girl. "I'm not going to chance purifying you just so that I can learn." She shook her head thinking about it was giving her a head ache. No she wasn't going to do it, it was suicidal. The young girl had begun to pace and Temai stood up as well a grin on his face. "Crazy, absolutely crazy." Kagome muttered to herself.

Temai put his hands on Kagome's shoulders stopping her mid pace. He looked down at her seriously, his lips set in a line. His hands moved down from her shoulders to her upper arms, rubbing them slowly, he had to calm her down. The girl got herself worked up too often.

"Kagome. If I told you that nothing would happen if you put too much energy into the sai then you wouldn't work as hard to make sure that you didn't put too much energy into it. Plus I don't think you'd be very happy when I disintegrated in front of you." Temai gave a little smirk, his joke pulling a small smile out of Kagome.

"No. No I wouldn't like that at all, that's why I'm not going to do this training." Kagome reiterated making Temai shake his head. He would get her to do the training whether or not she liked it.

"Listen to me Kagome. We're going to do this and you're not going to purify me. I've given you this warning of what could happen, because of that I'm sure you'll probably come up short most of the time until you feel it." Kagome arched a brow at him.

"Feel it?" Temai grinned at her leaning close, oh how he loved when her face flamed up the way it did. He could hear the girl's heart give a thud as his grin widened.

"Yes. Feel it, you'll feel the right amount of energy. Remember energy get's hot. If your hands start to heat up back off with the energy a little bit. It's that simple." Temai backed away from her and went back to where they were sitting, patting the spot in front of him. Kagome swallowed hard, her head down so her bangs would cover her red cheeks.

"I'm not sure about this." Kagome said softly walking over to Temai. He shrugged his shoulders leaning back on his elbows.

"I am. I have faith in your abilities. Now, sit down, pick up the sai, and begin to channel your energy. If it's just a charge I'm telling you now, it won't penetrate my jaki. It's going to be a constant flow of energy." Temai instructed as Kagome sat down, crossing her legs and picking up the sai.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea." Kagome said once more. Temai gave an exasperated sigh as the girl closed her eyes.

"I am well aware of how you feel Kagome. Now get on with it. Channel your energy. Imagine it as a water flowing from your fingers into the metal, sliding over it completely, surging your energy deep within the minerals." Temai's voice was low, trying to be soothing. Kagome too ka deep breath, nodding as she pictured a pink water sliding over her hands to the sai.

Already it felt different than her miko arrows. With her arrows Kagome could feel them pulsing with her energy as she pushed it into them, it was different with the sai. They didn't pulse, instead a soft hum seemed to come off of them. Kagome smiled opening her eyes.

"I did it!" She exclaimed. The moment Kagome stop focusing though the hum disappeared. Kagome gave Temai a sheepish smile. "I did do it anyway." He nodded ushering for her to try again.

"You've got to remember to maintain focus on the sai and energy as well as whatever you're doing. After all the battle field isn't going to be quiet and your enemy isn't going to wait for you to meditate. They're going to attack." Temai told her. Kagome took another deep breath. She understood, the key was not to lose focus but be able to focus on two things at once. Tightening her grip on the sai slightly Kagome began to visualize the energy once more before the hum returned. As he spoke Temai's voice was soft, closer to her than before.

"Now. I want you to hold that energy and open your eyes, look at the sai." Kagome was unsure about it, not wanting the energy to disappear as it had before. "Do it Kagome." Temai instructed a bit more harshly making the girl flinch. The hum wavered but didn't disappear. "Now Kagome." Temai implored her. With a sigh Kagome opened her eyes, looking at the sai. The metal looked the same to Kagome though with pearly sheen to it.

"I don't see anything." Kagome said, her words were slow though Kagome had a grip on it now, the hum didn't waiver at all, it seemed to grow slightly as Kagome looked at them.

"Exactly. The more energy you channel into them the more pink the sai should become. Now, with your eyes open I want you to push more energy into the sai and attack." Kagome licked her lips looking up at Temai unsure. He gave her a smile, though his eyes were stern.

"Temai." He shook his head not letting her finish the sentence. He didn't want to hear any of her excuses.

"You can do this Kagome. If you couldn't Sesshomaru wouldn't have asked me to train you. He believes in you and so do I." Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know how to feel about that. Sesshomaru believed in her? Looking down at the sai Kagome felt a sense of happiness slide over her heart. Sesshomaru believed in her! She couldn't let him down.

Nodding as her resolve returned to her, Kagome looked down at the sai pushing her energy out a bit more quickly than she had before. As Temai had said the sai did begin to glow in a soft pink. The humming increased in Kagome's hand, heating up a little but Kagome didn't pay any attention to that. It wasn't hot after all.

"Now. Attack me." Temai said making Kagome look up at him. A green wall had erected between the two of them, about three inches from Temai's skin. It was his jaki, Kagome knew that already, she could feel it crackling in the air against her own energy.

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome asked once more surprised when Temai smirked at her before egging her own.

"Trust me. You couldn't put a scratch on me with that small amount of energy." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she glared at Temai. Was he saying that she wasn't strong enough? Kagome felt more energy rush out of her hands with her anger, heating up against her palm.

"You asked for it!" Kagome reminded him before thrusting the sai at him, she could feel as it sliced through his jaki with ease. Kagome's eyes widened with terror. She had moved quickly and Temai wasn't moving, she was going to hit him. When the sai made contact Kagome gasped as Temai yelled out in pain. Immediately Kagome dropped the sai.

"Temai! Temai! I'm so sorry." Kagome moved to the yokai holding his side. "Let me see. Maybe I can help." Kagome was beginning to panic, though part of her was glad that he was still alive. "Let me see it." Kagome urged moving Temai's hand. "Temai?" There was nothing there, instead Temai was grinning looking up at her, wrapping his hand around hers.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to get through my jaki. The one you saw was just for show. I've got an invisible barrier around me for this exercise." Temai said poking her on the nose. Kagome smacked Temai on the shoulder.

"That wasn't funny! I really thought that I had hurt you." Temai laughed at Kagome's pouting face sitting back up.

"Cheer up kid, you did cut through the first barrier with ease." He reminded her. Kagome smiled. She had, hadn't she? She didn't have time to bask in the glory of this achievement though as Nami burst in the door breathless. Temai's attention snapped to the girl immediately, standing up as he let go of Kagome's hand.

"Temai-kun!" She said desperately, folding over as she tried to catch her breath.

"What is it?" Temai asked going over to her, helping her stand up. "What is the matter Nami? Is it Sesshomaru-sama?" The girl shook her head. Kagome stood up, walking closer to the two of them.

"It's Yuko. He has returned with Kabu." Kagome arched a brow unsure of who they were talking about. Temai seemed to know though, a steely look sliding over his face. "Kabu. He's been hurt. Poison."

"Where is he?" Temai asked ignoring as Kagome stepped up beside him.

"He is in the infirmary. I figured you would want to know." Nami said leading the way. Temai stopped looking back at Kagome, a tight look in his eyes.

"I might be able to help." Kagome offered softly. He nodded once, motioning for her to follow.


	11. Chapter 11: Saving Kabu

"Why is he bleeding so much?" Kagome asked her whole demeanor changing as they entered the room Kabu had been brought to, rolling up her sleeves as she went to him.

"We haven't been able to stop the bleeding." Nami explained before Temai gave her a furious glare. "It wasn't that we haven't been trying to stop the bleeding." She explained cowering from his look. "We just haven't been able to stop it." Kagome pulled the bandages off, taking a look at his wound. It looked like the arrow had barely missed any of his major arteries, going through muscle mostly.

"He got lucky, had the wound been any deeper the arrow any deeper that is, the poison would have spread much quicker than it has." Nami nibbled on her lip looking at Kagome.

"Do you think you'll be able to save him?" She asked cleaning up the fresh blood that appeared as Kagome was focused on the wound.

"I'm going to do my best." Kagome assured her looking up at Temai who was now talking in low tones with Yuko trying to figure out what had happened. "Where is Sesshomaru? Shouldn't he be informed of what is happening? What about Sakura?" Kagome asked Nami looked at her in surprise.

"Sakura is with Rin-chan. She didn't want the girl to come in and be worried." Nami explained, which made sense to Kagome.

"Alright what about Sesshomaru? I am sure that he'd want to know what has happened to one of his men." Kagome looked to one of the maids who had brought them in extra towels. "Will you go and find Sesshomaru-sama please?" She asked. The maid nodded hurrying to do as she asked.

"It's useless." Temai said stopping the maid. Kagome and Nami looked at Temai as he spoke. "He isn't here, Sesshomaru left early this morning, he said he wanted to go and speak with his Mother." Temai explained.

"He went to go see my daughter?" No one had noticed Kara slip into the room, then again she was a bit on the short side. Kara looked ready to help out and tossed Kagome a black haori. "I don't want any blood stains on that one." Kara added. Kagome grinned slipping off the haori much to everyone's surprise. Temai stopped talking Yuko in that moment staring at the red faced girl. He wanted to look at her forever, despite the contraption that held her breasts into place, some odd white lace thing, they looked amazing. In an instant though Kagome donned the haori Kara had brought.

"Now it would help if we knew what kind of poison was used in the arrow." Kagome said aware that Temai was still staring at her. Kara nodded getting down on her knees with Kagome.

"We can't do anything about that now though." Kara said placing her hands inches above Kabu, pushing her jaki out to give him a preliminary healing.

Kagome watched in wonder biting her lip as Kabu groaned in pain. Before Kara could say anything Kagome moved to hold the man down, she knew that healing could be just as painful as getting the wonds themselves.

"I don't think it's working." Kagome said softly. Whatever poison had been used was working against the yokai's healing powers. Kara dropped her hands pursing her lips into a severe line.

"You're right it's not working. We have to get the poison out of him before any healing can be done." Kara rubbed her chin, not liking the way this poison was working.

"How are we going to get the poison out of him? It's already entered his blood stream." Kagome pointed out. Kara nodded.

"The situation might seem difficult but it's not hopeless, between the two of our powers and all the minds we have here, I'm sure we will be able to come up with a solution." Kara seemed positive about it all.

"Difficult but not impossible." Kagome agreed furrowing her brow. "Whatever we do it was to be quick." Kabu had begun to sweat and a terrible smell wafted off of the wound, the skin around it took on a dingy yellow color, infection had begun to set in. "He might not make it much longer." Kagome added quietly.

"If there were only some way we could draw the poison out of him, I'm sure we could heal him." Nami chimed in. She had been thinking just as hard as Kagome and Kara were. Kagome's eyes widened at Nami's words. That was it! They could draw out the poison between the three of them, at least Kagome thought so.

"It would appear that you've had an idea." Kara said seeing the look on her face. "Now isn't exactly the time to keep quiet Kagome."

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to figure out how this is going to work." Kagome's said and narrowed her eyes. She and Kara couldn't work from the same wound. "Alright, Nami I need you to clean up the blood constantly. I'm going to be putting my hands directly on the wound." Nami nodded moving to the other side of Kabu and sitting down.

"Kara, I need you to make a small incision above the wound. If I am right you can draw out the poison with your jaki." Kara nodded she would be able to do that.

"Yes, I can do that but Kagome, it will be a slow process and I won't be able to stop from drawing out his blood with it." Kara warned her.

"I know. I thought about that, that's why I'm going to be healing him at the same time. If Nami keeps the blood cleaned up we should be able to see when the healing begins to work." Kara looked at Kagome surprised, the girl had come up with a good plan, she even though it might work.

"Let's do it." Kara said flexing her claws. In a flash she cut Kabu, short yet deep channelling her jaki into her hands. Kagome watched for a moment before thrusting her hands onto Kabu's wound. Having a sligthly better idea of how to control her miko energy a bubble formed around her hands. Kagome grimaced at the groan of pain Kabu gave as she touched the wound. Though he had passed out he still felt pain.

Temai stepped forward watching carefully. He didn't know how good Kagome was at healing but he had to put his faith in her. Looking at Kara he was surprised to see a lot of blood coming out of Kabu. Blood and a glowing lbue strip, she placed it all into a bowl. Temai could smell it now, the acidic bite of poison among the iron. He didn't want to break their concentration but he was curious, curious and worried about the life of his friend.

"What exactly are you going to do with the poison?" Temai asked scrunching his nose up at the sting the poison gave it.

"Hopefully once we get all of it out of him I will be able to seperate it from the blood. This poison is dangerous. We might need an atidote for it." Kara explained her bowl had begun to fill up quickly. Temai looked around grabbing a bigger bowl for her. Kara's eyes narrowed, she would have to refine her jaki and not pull out so much blood. Refining the pull of blood would take up more energy and Kara wasn't as young as she used to be.

As time passed Kagome felt sweat begin to form on her brow. They had been at it for over an hour. The poison had spread widely in his body. She swallowed hard stealing a look at Kara, the yokai was holding her own but Kagome had noticed the glow of her jaki had diminished slightly, wasn't as bright.

"He is beginning to heal slowly." Kagome said wiping the sweat off her face with her forearm, a small splatter of blood smearing on her cheek. "You're both doing great." Kagome added giving Kara a smal grin.

"That may be true." Kara agreed with a weary nod. "I'm not sure if I have enough energy to last for that though." Kagome looked at Kara. They couldn't stop now, even if Kabu had gotten a little pale from blood loss, he was looking better. Kagome was healing him as quickly as she could though without Kara there wasn't anything she could do for Kabu.

"We can't give up." Kagome insisted. She didn't want to see anyone die. Nami spoke up then her voice soft seeing Kagome's tears form.

"Perhaps we should give up Kagome-chan, leave it to fate. We've gotten a lot of poison out. He has lost a lot of blood, even if you heal him you can't heal blood loss." Kagome shook her head. "And no one else has the ability to do what Kara is doing." Nami added.

"If Kagome won't give up neither will I." Kara insisted despite the look on her face. "Nami is right about the blood loss though that doesn't mean we should give up." Kagome cursed under her breath, there was hope just knew there was. Pulling her hands away from the wound Kagome swore once more.

"I can stop the blood loss problem." Kagome said and to everyone's surprise Kagome slashed her wrists deeply and quickly. "I'll give my blood mixing with my energy it should flow right into his veins."

"I'll give my energy." Temai said putting his hands on Kara's back pushing his jaki into her. "That should help while you finish healing him." He winked at Kagome who smirked at him in thanks.

"I'll give blood too." Nami insisted eying Temai as he looked at Kagome. "Though, I'm not sure how." She had to clean up the blood how would she give it?

"Don't bother. Your healing powers would close the wound before you had the chance to give him any." Nami almost glared at Kara.

"It's that's true how is Kagome able to give him blood?" Nami asked her insolate tone making all three of them look at her.

"Kagome's energy, quite a bit of it, is being used so her healing power's aren't kicking in." Kara explained wondering why Nami was acting in such a fashion. Looking at Nami, noticing how she eyed Temai Kara wanted to scoff. Was she trying to impress him? At a time like this? No. No Kara didn't think that was it.

"He's healing. He's healing." Kagome exclaimed. Twenty minutes later tears began to pour from her eyes as she laughed with joy pushing out more energy despite how it drained her. His wound had begun to close rapidly. Kagome sat back in shock for a moment staring at the closed wound. Her own wrists began to heal slowly. Though her hands were covered in blood Kagome turned to Kara hugging her tightly.

"We did it." Kagome whispered softly to the woman who laughed.

"No, you did it Kagome. This was your plan after all." Kara reminded her pulling away from Kagome to look at Kabu. "He is breathing easier and color is returning to his face" Kara pointed out. Kagome looked at Kabu, pressing two fingers to his neck a smile spreading across her face. His heart beat was strong, strong and growing.

"His jaki is healing the interior wounds from the poison. I can feel it. He is going to recover of that I am sure." Kagome said with a sigh washing her hands off.

"Thank you." Temai's voice was quiet and thick with emotion. "We would have lost him without you." He pulled Kagome into a tight hug ignoring Kagome's wet hands and her blood covered shirt. "Thank you."

"I'm going to try and wash these out." Nami said though the only person that took notice was Kara who saw Nami's glare as Kagome melted hugging Temai back. She had a bad feeling of what the girl's jealousy might bring.

(Sesshomaru)

It took Sesshomaru no time to get to his Mother's as he road his cloud. The woman seemed to be expecting him before she greeted him at the door, an almost evil smile on her face.

"I see that you don't have the girl with you. I trust that all is well, I wouldn't want to have to bring her back from the beyond again." Though it wouldn't seem that way, the woman was actually curious about the little girl. There were even times when Yoshiko would come to visit the girl with a trinket, she always claimed it to be a trinket, though most of the time it turned out to be an heirloom or an expensive gift she'd received from a suitor.

"Rin is fine. She is at the manor with Misso-sama and Kagome." Yoshiko's evil smile turned into a sarcastic one, though Sesshomaru could see the hint of happiness in his mother's golden eyes.

"So the old bag of bones still prattles around does she? That's good, though I feel like she's never going to die." Though she didn't show it Sesshomaru knew that his Mother cared for Misso, it was her mother after all. Yoshiko had a good hear, even if she liked to play jokes occasionally.

"Her day will come though not until she has given death a stern talking to I'm sure." Sesshomaru agreed following Yoshiko into the manor. After the death of his Father Yoshiko had moved back into the house she had grown up in, the house of her Father's. Sesshomaru didn't like visiting her though, too often the older yokai seemed o have something she wished to give him advice about. Often chiding him about his lack of a love life.

Yoshiko lead him into her own personal study, a room he particularly hated, it was girly donned in pink and purple. Yoshiko seemed to enjoy his unease with the room though and smiled as she patted the seat next to her.

"Now you aren't one for social calls. Don't try and pretend otherwise. What is it that you want from me spawn?" Yoshiko asked snapping her fingers as a small toad yokai appeared. Her skin was a faded wrinkly yellow green. Sesshomaru had met her one more than one occasion, it was Suri, Jaken's aunt though not as outspoken as Jaken and much more obedient. "Suri, bring us both something to drink. Sake would be nice." Sesshomaru knew that sake wasn't a hint, that was what his mother wanted to drink.

"I actually have a question." Sesshomaru admitted as Suri returned with two cups and a bottle of sake. He wasn't a big drinker but his mother would have been offended had he not had at least one with her. "It involves my Father." Yoshiko stopped as the mention of Inu no Taisho. She arched a fine brow pouring them both a drink, knocking her back and pouring herself another one.

"So you want to talk about the great Dog General eh? Well what do you want to know?" Yoshiko asked almost spitting her sake out at his next words.

"Do you think that his attraction to ningen's stemmed from his inner beast." Yoshiko coughed swallowing her sake, setting the cup down to look at Sesshomaru. Her eyes narrowed, she never would have expected something like this from Sesshomaru. She also knew that if his Father were alive though he wouldn't have come to her.

"Why do you ask? Do you think that Inuyasha's want for mortal's doesn't come from his half mortal side?" Yoshiko asked innocently hoping that was what he was getting at. "I don't see why you are concerning yourself with your half-brother's love life in the first place though." Sesshomaru glared down at his hands, balling them into fists, being mindful not to smash the cup in his right hand. Yoshiko poured him another glass of sake. "Or are you not here about that?"

"This Sesshomaru cares not for the hanyou's mate choices. This was a mistake. I apologize mother." Sesshomaru stood up, tossing back the other drink of sake that his mother had poured him, setting the glass down. "I will be going. I am sorry to have bothered you." He moved swiftly wanting to get as far away from her as possible. He had no idea why he'd come to her in the first place. His mother had been left for a ningen, while she showed the woman no ill will it probably wasn't something she enjoyed talking about. Yoshiko didn't stop Sesshomaru until he was already out of the front door.

"Your father always said his beast called to him when the new moon began to rise, that when it called to him it had a particular like for ningen over yokai." Sesshomaru stopped looking back at his mother surprised. She smiled at him, though small it was genuine. "I hope that helps. Also, Sesshomaru I will be visiting soon, I heard you had a fun new visitor to the manor." She added as he floated up heading towards the manor. He didn't like the idea of his mother visiting with Kagome at the house. After all Yoshiko had a certain playfulness to her.


End file.
